In The End
by Yume no Kaze
Summary: Este es el final de la travesía. Dos hermanos que lucharán por cumplir sus anhelos. /"¿Así que... este es el desgraciado que mató a Ace?" "¡Yo soy el Rey de los Piratas! ¡Y quien no lo crea, que venga aquí mismo y luche contra mí!" "¡ Levántate, veamos si un perro como tú puede contra un león como yo!" /Sólo Monkey D. Luffy podía reunirlos y hacerlos los mejores del mundo.
1. Chapter 1

**Más que una historia, era una batalla que simplemente no podía escapar de mi mente. El sólo pensar a Sabo vengando a Ace era algo realmente tentador. En vista de que a todos los que vemos Shonen nos fascinan las batallas, les presento esta. Tal como mencione es un LuffyxSabo, por lo que hay capitulos dedicados a cada uno de los hermanos. Espero que les guste, por que realmente me esforce en que quedara decente xD**

**Disfrutad. No olviden comentar. **

* * *

**In The End: Hermano Mayor vs Almirante de la Flota.**

* * *

Como si fuera un torpedo, Akainu casi voló sobre la cabeza de sus marines. Había deseado con la más firme intensión hacerse de la cabeza de Monkey D. Luffy una vez que escuchó la noticia: El pirata del Sombrero de Paja le había declarado la guerra a Marshall D. Teach, el temible Kurohige, el cual, en estos momentos era poseedor de un ejercido formidable, lleno de alimañas y guerreros mercenarios, dispuestos a trabajar para el aberrante pirata, quien en estos momentos, con ayuda de su akuma no mi original se había apoderado de dos poderosas frutas, había obtenido la Gura Gura en la guerra de MarineFord y ahora poseía la aterradora Zoan Mitológica del Can Cerbero. Un cuerpo con tres cabezas, un hombre con tres Akuma no Mi, la perfecta combinación.

Pero lo peor de todo fue que aunque poseyera ese poder tremendo sólo uno se levantó en su contra. Mugiwara no Luffy, presa de la ira de ver cómo aquel hombre intentaba arrebatarle su mayor sueño: Barbanegra había declarado que era el nuevo Rey de los Piratas y eso, señoras y señores, era algo que Luffy no toleraría. Bien, sumándole al caso de que por culpa de Teach su hermano Ace había sido condenado y muerto en la guerra contra Shirohige, además de su bizarra y escalofriante forma de hacer las cosas, él era el enemigo perfecto para los Mugiwaras, quienes odiaban con vehemencia a sujetos como él.

Ahora toda la Marina se preparaba para una guerra inevitable para detener a aquellos piratas de destruir el mundo con su gran batalla. Aunque no dudaban que los piratas del Sombrero de Paja no dudaría mucho contra el tremendo ejercito de Kurohige, tenían órdenes de capturarlos al igual que al abominable usuario de las tres frutas.

Ahora lo podía ver, la espalda del pirata de la Gomu Gomu no Mi, quien se desplazaba por el terreno, esquivando marines y mercenarios, intentando alcanzar a Teach. Pero Sakazuki no le daría tal honor, Mugiwara y Kurohige debían ser atrapados por la justicia absoluta, definitivamente no les dejaría hacer las cosas a su manera.

Se abalanzó contra Luffy, quien estaba concentrado en avanzar hasta el enemigo principal.

—¡Eres mío, Mugiwara! – no le importó atacar por la espalda, pues se trataba de un pirata. Pero Luffy no se inmutó por su presencia, siguió corriendo a pesar del brazo de magma que lo amenazaba.

—¡Luffy-kun! – Jinbe había llegado de pronto y tomó su cuerpo para ponerlo a salvo. El muchacho de pelo negro lo miró sin entender.

—¡Jinbe! – regañó.

—¡Cuidado, es Akainu! – advirtió el gyojin, esquivando al mismo tiempo otro ataque.

—¡Akainu! – lo reconoció enseguida. —Ahora no tengo tiempo para enfrentarme a él. – chistó, intentando seguir.

—¡No escaparás! – advirtió el Almirante de la flota, convirtiendo sus brazos en lava ardiente y atacando, sin importarle los resultados colaterales.

—¡¿Estás loco?! – gritó Luffy, dándose cuenta de que no le importaba dañar a sus hombres con tal de atraparlo. —¡Estás matando a tus nakamas!

—¡Ellos se sacrificarán por el bien de la justicia! – respondió con devoción el almirante, atacando de nuevo.

—¡Luffy-kun! – el longevo gyojin atacó a Akainu con éxito, deteniéndolo un momento. —¡Avanza, yo me haré cargo de él!

—¡Gracias, Jinbe! – comenzó a alejarse. —¡Ten cuidado!

—Sí. – asintió. —Sé de lo que es capaz.

—¡Aun sigues interponiéndote, Jinbe! – se levantó en una hoguera, gruñendo como un auténtico perro. Mas el tritón también gruñó, mostrándole su lado animal.

—¡Y lo haré mil veces si es necesario!

—Veo que ahora le eres fiel a Mugiwara. – sonrió con desdén.

—Él es mi amigo y le guardo mucho respeto. Tal como lo dije en Marineford, estaré dispuesto a entregar mi vida gustoso a cambio de darle tiempo.

—Sigues igual de hablador. – no esperó tiempo para atacarle con sus puños.

—¡Ven! – se puso en guardia. —¡Gyojin Karate! – un golpe capaz de detener un buque de guerra arremetió contra un enfurecido marino. No espero aquello, la última vez que se había enfrentado a Jinbe lo había derrotado con facilidad. Pero ahora, el impulso de su golpe le fue lo suficiente potente como para parar su magma y hacerlo retroceder.

—¡Almirante en jefe! – sus hombres se agolparon temerosos detrás de él.

—No se metan, este desgraciado es más fuerte que antes. – comprobó con desagrado. —Pero… yo también lo soy. – convirtió una gran cantidad de magma de una silueta parecida a la de un perro gigante. El animal ardiente se abalanzó contra el veterano. Sin intimidarse en lo más mínimo, el tritón esquivó el ataque con prisa, pues sabía que cualquier oportunidad sería provechosa para Akainu.

De un golpe, Jinbe destrozó la tierra e hizo que Akainu saltara para evitar hundirse. Se apresuró en el aire y le dio una muestra más cercana de su estilo de lucha. Le propinó un golpe con la fuerza suficiente como para destruir un glaciar. El almirante voló y fue sepultado en la grita. Pero en sólo unos segundos se levantó y atacó bombardeando el terreno con sus puños de piedra fundida.

Apresuradamente esquivó todos, incluso se dedicó a parar algunos con la fuerza de sus puños.

—¡Estás acabado! – Jinbe abrió los ojos con sorpresa cuando se dio cuenta que todo había sido una jugarreta de Akauni. El Almirante se había deslizado por el suelo y aparecía debajo de él. Le lanzó un puñetazo y Jinbe logró evitar la muerte pero no la herida.

Ciertamente sólo lo rozó, alcanzó a quemarle el estómago pero no totalmente. Así que al moverse con fluidez aprovechó para darle una patada en la cara a Akainu, lo cual lo mandó lejos de él.

Respiró agitado y asustado. Un poco más y le hubiera atravesado como en aquella ocasión. Observó al almirante que se levantaba, sacudiéndose el polvo. Gruñó molesto, ese hombre era demasiado terco y estaba seguro que su demencia lo arrastraría a enfrentar presas que simplemente no podría cazar, pero por ahora, se daba cuenta que quizá y no le podría hacer frente en condiciones similares por mucho tiempo. Tenía que ser más cuidadoso.

—Buenos reflejos. – felicitó el marino. —¡A ver si puedes contra esto! – como si fueran látigos, sus brazos se convirtieron en magma y se hicieron las armas perfectas. Atacó a Jinbe cuan domador a una fiera. El gyojin esquivaba los ataques, pero estaba consiente que eso no sería suficiente.

—¡Maldito seas! – arrancó desde el suelo una enorme piedra y se la lanzó. El oficial la partió a la mitad con uno de sus brazos, pero una vez que lo hizo el ex –Shichibukai le dio de lleno en la cara con su puño.

—¡Gyojin Kara-! – pero no alcanzó a ejecutar el movimiento, pues Akainu había atrapado su mano entre su cuerpo.

—¡Te confiaste! – se preparó para arremeter contra él.

—¡No, tú lo hiciste! – como si pudiera expedir una onda sónica, la habilidad de manipular las moléculas de agua (aunque en este momento eran sin duda casi exiguas) le permitió liberar su mano del cuerpo de Akainu y acertarle otro golpe limpió en la cara, al momento que el almirante le atacaba.

El choque entre sus fuerzas los mandó a volar a ambos. Jinbe se levantó rápido, pero estaba jadeando y se sentía herido. Su mano estaba quemada y le había alcanzado a quemar por encima de una de sus agallas. El usuario logia por otra parte, se levantaba orgulloso, sin demostrar que le había dolido dicho arremete.

—Maldición, no podré usar por mucho tiempo esta mano. – jadeó el amigo de Luffy.

—No más juegos, Jinbe. – se tronó los dedos y el cuello. —Esto acaba aquí, tengo que atrapar a Mugiwara.

—¡Dije que no te dejaría pasar y eso haré! – se mostró tan intimidante que los marines que estaban contemplando la pelea retrocedieron sumamente intimidados. No era como si Jinbe pudiera usar el haki del conquistador, pero ciertamente parecía como si lo hiciera.

—Entonces muere. – nadie se había dado cuenta, pero Akainu desplazó su lava por debajo del piso. Atacó por sorpresa a Jinbe con una enorme columna de magma, lo cual alzó al gyojin de repente. Le quemó los pies y lo obligó a alejarse a un terreno más húmedo para parar su dolor.

Se alzó iracundo sobre su propio cuerpo de logia y se preparó para atinarle un golpe mortal a su enemigo, justamente como lo hizo con Hiken.

—¡Muere! – gritó y el tritón, aunque intentó moverse se dio cuenta que sus pies no le respondían, aguantó la respiración, esperando la estocada. Pero en el último instante vio como una fuerza desconocida y bruta apaleaba a Akainu directamente en el rostro, mandándolo a volar en otro sentido.

Se apresuró para ver a su salvador y se encontró con un joven, alto, rubio, con sombrero de copa negro, pantalones negros y chaqueta azul. Se dio cuenta que había golpeado a Akainu con un bastón de metal, probablemente recubierto en Haki. Exhaló con alivio, era un aliado, aparentemente.

—Gracias. – jadeó.

—De nada. – el muchacho lo observó con atención. —El hijo del mar, Jinbe. – sonrió levemente. —Es un placer conocerlo.

—Igualmente, ¿Quién eres tú? – se sentó en la tierra, ignorando por un momento los hechos.

—Me llamo Sabo. – sonrió por completo, dejándole ver una sonrisa con ausencia de una pieza dentaria. —Me alegra conocer a uno de los amigos de Luffy. – le dio la mano y el gyoijin, aturdido le respondió.

—¿Sabo? – no lo reconocía.

—Oh, creo que Luffy no lo mencionó. Soy su hermano mayor.

—¡¿Hermano mayor?! – se descolocó. —Pero… ¿Ace-san no era…?

—Sí, él también. – se llevó una mano a la nuca y se rascó mientras sonreía. —Es una larga historia, pero tanto Ace como yo somos hermanos de Luffy.

—Increíble… - desvió su vista hacia donde hacía lanzado a Akainu. —¿Lo mataste?

—No. – dijo el muchacho colocándose en guardia. —Aquí viene.

—¡Mocoso! – se levantó entonces en un pilar de fuego y magma el furioso líder de los marines. —¡¿Quién te crees que eres tú?!

—Me llamo Sabo. – se presentó de nuevo. —Encantado de conocerle, Almirante de la Flota, Akainu. – se llevó el bastó a su hombro y sonrió con algo muy parecido a la malicia. —Así que… este es el desgraciado… que mató a Ace. – pero al terminar la frase sus ojos se tornaron completamente iracundos.

—¿Acaso escuché bien? Dijiste que eres hermano de Mugiwara y de Portgas D. Ace, ¿Cierto?

—¿Y qué si fuera así? – desafió despreocupadamente.

—Tal parece que tendré que acabar con esta plaga. – el almirante guardó la compostura. —Tu hermano me ha causado muchos problemas.

—Así es Luffy. – finalmente se puso en guardia. —No te atrevas a corregirlo.

—¿Quieres pelear contra mí, mocoso? – se rio levemente. —No creas que porque puedes usar Haki tienes ventaja sobre mí.

—¿Ah sí?

—Los jóvenes que se creen fuertes piensan que pueden con lo que sea. Jóvenes como Hiken no Ace. –dijo con malicia, claramente intentaba provocarle. Quizá y pasara lo mismo, lo enfurecería y cegaría su razón para después aprovecharse de una oportunidad.

—Ciertamente. – pero para su sorpresa, el muchacho era sumamente prudente. —Ace tenía un hábito peligroso, nunca dejaba que personas tan pusilánimes como tú hirieran su orgullo. Pero yo soy diferente, Akainu.

—¿Crees tener posibilidades de ganarme? Tan sólo eres un niño, vuelve cuando crezcas más. – se burló deliberadamente, todavía intentando su estrategia.

—Ten cuidado, vejestorio. Los mayores como tú a menudo creen que son más fuertes por tener muchas victorias en su haber… pero yo te lo digo, te puedes llevar una sorpresa.

Todos los marines y también Jinbe se quedaron con la boca abierta. Ese chico había retado sin precaución alguna a Akainu. Lo había desafiado sin miedo, incluso como si tuviera la seguridad de ganar.

—Tú… - arrastró la palabra con odio. Sabo le había llegado a su orgullo. Se río entonces con gracia. —Muy bien. – convirtió sus brazos en magma. —Muéstrame de lo que estás hecho.

—Jinbe-san. A partir de ahora esta será mi batalla, ¿Si? – musitó el joven. —Este es el hombre que mató Ace, por lo tanto… Si algo llegase a pasarme, ¿Podrías cuidar de Luffy, por favor?

—¡¿Pero qué dices?!

—Se lo encargo. – y se lanzó a una velocidad sorprendente contra Akainu.

—¡Sabo-san! – no alcanzó a detenerlo. Él le había dicho la mismas palabras que Ace le dijo hace tiempo.

Akainu se preparó para el embate y atacó predeciblemente, deseando ver la fuerza del muchacho. Dejó ir dos poderosas cascadas de magma contra Sabo, pero el muchacho las esquivó sin ningún esfuerzo. Cuando se dio cuenta que estaba más cerca de lo debido lanzó un puñetazo de lava roja contra él, esperaba que Sabo la esquivara y así poder arremeter con un golpe más potente pero…

El muchacho destruyó el puño del logia con su bastón y de la misma manera que lo había hecho antes le propinó un golpe en la cara a Akainu, quien no reaccionó debido a la sorpresa, después de esto sintió otro golpe en el abdomen, Sabo le dio con su bastón alzándolo del suelo y mandándolo lejos. El muchacho se percató entonces de que el almirante estaba subestimándolo.

No perdió tiempo, corrió contra él y se afianzó en la punta de su arma. Saltó con habilidad y le encajó la punta de su vara en el estómago, el Logia exclamó sorprendido, más que nada por la velocidad y la precisión del muchacho. Una vez hecho el daño, Sabo retrocedió, esperando a que se levantara.

Así lo hizo, pero definitivamente ya no tenía la misma confianza de antes.

—¡Tú, mocoso engreído! – fundió la tierra que estaba alrededor, haciendo un mar de magma y provocando que Sabo se alejara de él. Una vez que lo hizo miró irritado al joven, quien no parecía intimidarse.

—¿Eso es todo?

—¡Meigo! – creó una tormenta de puños de magma, mas parecía un juego de percepción. Sabo esquivó todos y cada uno de los ataques, cuando Sakazuki se dio cuenta que no le acertaba cayó en una conclusión: Ese sujeto usaba el Haki de la percepción. Golpeó la tierra y automáticamente múltiples columnas de piedra fundida se elevaron, Sabo continuó alejándose de los ataques.

Una sonrisa adornó el rostro de Akainu, lo había atrapado.

—¡Sabo-san, es una trampa! – gritó Jinbe al darse cuenta, planeaba usar las grietas anteriormente creadas para sorprender a su oponente e incinerarlo.

—¿Trampa? – detrás de él la forma de un perro hecho de lava se proyectó con fiereza y alzó sus mandíbulas sobre él.

—¡Sabo-san! – el gyojin sintió desesperación cuando el perro se cernió contra el chico.

—Está acabado. – masculló el almirante. Pero ¡Oh, sorpresa! No fue así. El muchacho atacó un punto específico de la figura de magma, desestabilizando la formación y logrando que Akainu perdiera control momentáneamente. Dio un salto envidiable y con su bastón quitó la lava de su camino, comenzó a acercarse a marine de nuevo.

Akainu apretó su mandíbula, el muchacho era mucho más listo de lo que pensó.

—¡Dai Funka! – el enorme brazo de magma se apoderó del campo de batalla. Los espectadores corrieron para que no fueran alcanzados por este.

—¡A dónde estás apuntando! – Sabo apareció detrás de Akainu y se preparó para acertarle otro golpe. Pero falló, el Almirante detuvo la estocada con su brazo izquierdo.

—¡No se te olvide, niño! – se lo quitó de encima. —¡Soy un oficial de elite, yo también puedo usar Haki! – arremetió contra él con sus puños de magma. Ahora era una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo, en ocasiones el rubio era capaz de detener sus estocadas y cubrirlas, en otras no le quedaba más que retroceder e intentar atacar.

De un momento a otro el marino consiguió una oportunidad, logró penetrar en la defensa de Sabo y alcanzó a rozarle el abdomen con su puño ardiente. El rubio lo supo al instante, intentaría atacar su abdomen como punto débil.

—¡Esa arma que tienes… es muy molesta! – atacó con todas sus fuerzas y tal como esperó, Sabo lo detuvo con su bastón. Le hizo frente, pero poco a poco se dio cuenta de algo, el magma combinado con el Haki estaba dañando su bastón. Apretó los dientes, a sabiendas de lo que vendría a continuación. Akainu empujó con todo su ímpetu y como Sabo se negó a retroceder ocurrió.

El bastón recubierto con Haki ardió y comenzó a doblegarse. El almirante insistió con su ataque y consiguió mandar a Sabo unos metros al aire, con su arma rota por la mitad. Jadeó después de esto, esa cosa estaba más dura de lo que pensó. Pero por lo menos ahora el muchacho había quedado desprotegido.

Sabo se levantó lentamente y miró su bastón, aún al rojo vivo. Suspiró, era su favorito. Miró a Akainu con odio, realmente odio puro.

—Parece que tendrás que luchar mano a mano conmigo. – argumentó Sakazuki.

—Eso parece. – Sabo observó su arma y la enfrió, se colocó las mitades a cado lado de su cadera. —Su Haki es poderoso. – murmuró mientras miraba sus manos, las cuales, aunque protegidas por un par de guantes, le ardían.

—Todos los oficiales podemos usar Haki. – se cruzó de brazos. —¿Tienes algo más?

Ignoró olímpicamente a Akainu y miró el ambiente, había muchas partes que todavía eran lava y el terreno solido pronto escasearía si continuaba esquivando sus golpes.

—Bueno, viejo. – miró atentamente a su oponente. Por un segundo, Akainu logró percibir que el sujeto no estaba nervioso. —Ya que puedes usar Haki, entonces no me contendré.

El usuario de la Magu Magu no Mi alzó una ceja.

—Eres interesante, mocoso. – sonrió con superioridad. —Veamos si puedes sostener tus palabras. – automáticamente emergieron estelas debajo de donde estaba el usuario y Sabo las esquivó al momento. Una última estela lo atacó de frente y el almirante creyó que le había dado.

Sin embargo, se mordió la lengua cuando comprobó que el muchacho estaba a un lado de la estela, totalmente serio, sin mostrar menor de los miedos a la mortal fosa de lava.

—No soy una persona presumida. – dijo entonces y su oponente le escuchó. —Pero tengo una de las mejores armaduras de Haki en todo el mundo. – sonrió entonces, sus ojos se veían atemorizantes debajo del sombrero.

—¿Enserio, Busoshoku Haki? – no pareció sorprenderse mucho.

—Claro. – entonces, en el acto, la faz blanca de Sabo comenzó a colorearse de un negro intenso. Su cuerpo entero se tornó tan firme y reluciente que parecía una bala de cañón. —Soy un poderoso usuario de Haki, viejo. – sonrió con una clara satisfacción. —Por muy elite que seas… puedo apostar que no tienes ni la más mínima oportunidad contra mí.

—Ya veré si eres capaz de mantener en pie tus palabras. – su blanco uniforme de marine se perdió entre el magma. —¡Se necesita más que eso para derrotarme, mocoso insolente!

—Pienso igual… Marine, arrogante. – el muchacho se mostró muy seguro.

El agente se dejó contra Sabo. Ahora no sólo tenía la obligación de matarlo, sino que también quería saber más sobre él y su capacidad. Parecía alguien prometedor y sobre todo muy poderoso. Era la primera vez que alguien lo detenía por tanto tiempo.

Atacó con sus brazos al mismo tiempo, desplegando grandes cantidades de escoria ardiente, Sabo pasó entre ellas, como si fuera solamente dos cintas que delimitaban su área para correr y se acercó a Akainu, listo para hacerle ver estrellas. Su puño se preparó para destrozar sus costillas, pero en el acto el almirante creó un paso en su cuerpo, dispersando la lava del centro y se volvió a unir atrapando a Sabo, justamente como lo hizo con Jinbe. El muchacho pensó rápido, pues el oficial de alto rango se disponía a atraparlo en una masa de lava usando su propio cuerpo. Haló con fuerza y arrastró a Akainu con él, después golpeó con su pierna un de las rodillas del almirante, para después detener uno de sus brazos quemantes con su mano, obviamente recubierta en Haki.

A simple vista se podía ver al marine de más alto rango semi arrodillado, con un brazo atrapado entre los dedos del muchacho y el otro brazo lo sostenía en la tierra. Sabo sonrió, a pesar de estarse quemando no le importó, hizo presión y logró sacar su mano, cuyas ropas flameaban. Sin perder el tiempo le propino una buena patada en el pecho, lo cual finalmente los alejó.

Aprovechó que el marinero estaba en el suelo para verificar su mano. Ciertamente le había quemado, pero su armadura le protegió de un daño letal, por lo que al final podría seguir luchando.

Se lanzó sobre Akainu, a pesar de estar especialmente furioso se contenía, pues sabía que era un hombre listo y usaría cualquier artimaña para provocarlo y desestabilizarlo. El mayor se estaba levantando apenas cuando recibió la embestida. Sabo lo golpeó con su codo, le sacó el aire al almirante. Luego se inclinó y con la rodilla le desvió la mandíbula hacia arriba.

Detuvo en el aire los brazos del almirante de flota, el cual, al ser tomado por sorpresa, sólo se le ocurrió atraparlo de nuevo entre sus brazos, pero la armadura del muchacho salió a relucir, deteniendo el ataque con el dorso de sus antebrazos. Aprovechó el momento y le propinó una patada usando sus dos pies en el pecho, Akainu fue derribado una vez más. Sabo estaba ganándole.

—Realmente tiene un Haki sorprendente. – comentó Jinbe, ya podía caminar un poco, pero sus pies todavía le dolían. —Sin embargo… el haki no puede proteger al usuario por mucho tiempo. Elementos como el de Akainu son casi imposibles de soportar… Ánimo, Sabo-san.

El marine se levantó con parsimonia, tenía que idear algo, porque si no sólo estaría haciendo el ridículo. Tuvo que admitirlo, aunque sus ataques tenían mucho poder, él le ganaba en velocidad, no en vano era más joven. Así que debían limitarlo en sus movimientos y apostar por su mejor atributo, su fuerza.

—¿Te llamas Sabo, verdad?

—Sí. – dijo con firmeza, su mirada continuaba siendo una llena de rencor.

—¿Cuál es tu apellido? ¿Eres hermano de sangre de Portgas D. Ace o eres otro hijo de Dragón?

—No veo relevante eso en nuestra batalla. – entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Entonces no eres hermano de sangre de Mugiwara?

—¿Sangre? – se burló por un momento. —¿Acaso se necesita la sangre para ser hermano de alguien?

—Entonces no eres su hermano real. – ahí iban de nuevo sus provocaciones. —Seguramente eras otro huérfano que tuvo la necesidad de juntarse con chicos problemáticos para mermar tu soledad.

—Oh… veo que conoces ese tipo de temas. – sonrió con burla. —¿Usted también sufre de soledad, almirante?

—¿Qué has dicho? – evidentemente no cayó en las provocaciones, era muy maduro.

—Seguramente esa actitud de abusivo viene de un trastorno infantil.- por alguna razón, Sabo tenía más facilidad en molestarle.

—Eres muy insolente. – masculló, pero mientras conversaba intentaba idear algo, por lo que se enfocaría en hacerlo charlar.

—No, tú eres el insolente. – se colocó en guardia. —He visto esto antes, planeas distraerme para hacerme caer en una trampa.

Se sintió descubierto.

—Acertaste. – se colocó en guardia. —Pero ya que eres demasiado listo como para caer en una trampa, peleemos cara a cara.

—¿Acaso no es lo que pretendía desde el principio? – de nuevo iba tras él.

Una lluvia de magma se empecinó contra el campo de batalla. Pero esta vez más que esquivarlos, Sabo pasó entre ellos a una velocidad apremiante. Akainu retrocedió un paso, era más rápido de lo que creyó. Llegó donde él y con el brazo extendido le dio de lleno en el pecho, lo clavó en el suelo.

—¡Maldito! – el cuerpo logia del usuario se alzó contra Sabo, quien estaba sobre él. Sin embargo, ante todo pronóstico no cayó en el artilugio, extendió sus brazos y creó una onda expansiva con sus propios puños, debido a la potencia se dispersó la lava. Por un momento Akainu logró ver una de las imágenes más exclusivas que sólo había aparecido en la guerra anterior, la pose de Sabo era idéntica a la de Shirohige cuando este creaba ondas expansivas y hacia que aparecieran maremotos. Se quedó pasmado y un golpe crudo en la cara, el cual lo hundió aún más en la tierra, lo trajo a la realidad.

Sabo le dio dos golpes más y cuando estaba por acertarle un cuarto la mano del almirante lo detuvo. Esta vez se dio cuenta que no lo estaba sujetando en vano, su agarre era muy duro.

—¡Ya has tenido suficiente burlándote de mí! – Sabo se preparó para darle otro puñetazo con su brazo libre pero de igual manera lo paró. Akainu comenzó a levantarse. El chico forcejeó y se soltó un instante para después entrelazar sus manos con las del almirante en una lucha por sublimar al otro.

La diferencia de alturas era notable, pero no así la fuerza. Akainu recargó todo su peso y masa muscular para aplastarlo, mientras que Sabo resistía, empujándolo también. La fuerza de ambos oponentes estaba creando un hueco en el suelo, a esto sumándole el hecho de que la lava no dejaba de fluir del cuerpo del marino.

—Podrás ser rápido… pero yo soy mucho más fuerte que tú. – dijo el almirante, aplicando más fuerza y Sabo comenzó a sentir que las rodillas le temblaban. Poco a poco el escozor de las quemaduras le estaba afectando, necesitaba hacer algo rápido. Su plan de ataque era llenarlo de golpes certeros y poderosos, pero empleando su velocidad para que no le diera la oportunidad de quemarlo. Pero ahora…

Su primera rodilla cedió ante el peso y la masa flameante del oficial. Akainu se dio cuenta de esto, el chico no era más que un atleta velocista, pero en fuerza bruta como tal no podría sostener una riña seria con él. Creó más lava, lo aplastaría de una vez por todas.

—Ha sido divertido, mocoso. – la otra rodilla de Sabo se tambaleaba. —Pero me temo… que encontré tu punto débil.

—Eres… - jadeó el muchacho, sudando por el calor. —Sumamente hablador y creído.

—Despídete. – se empeñó en crear mucha lava para así aumentar su peso, no obstante… Sabo seguía vivo, sin suprimirse.

—Si quieres una competencia de fuerza física. – dijo entre dientes. —La tendrás. – entonces recuperó la compostura. Comenzó a estabilizarse y finalmente recuperó el control sobre sus rodillas. En ese preciso momento la musculatura de Sabo comenzó a crecer al doble. Su piel coloreada de negro comenzó a llenarse de terciopelo y sus manos se transformaron en enormes garras. El almirante se sorprendió al ver esto. Su sombrero cayó y Akainu pudo ver un par de orejas de felino, seguidas de una melena y dos ojos aterradores. La cara del muchacho ahora era la de un león.

Su fuerza se triplicó y logró alzar al hombre mayor y mandarlo a volar. Se sacudió la lava, su cuerpo, todavía negro parecía relucir más y ahora la ropa se le veía más abultada. Era un perfecto hombre-león.

—¿Eres usuario Zoan? – cayó en cuenta el marine. Sabo dio un paso fuera de la fosa y sonrió, mostrando sus grandes colmillos.

—No todos los días me transformo. Soy usuario de la Neko Neko no Mi: Modelo León. – rugió entonces, los espectadores se sintieron aún más intimidados que al principio.

—¿Así que los tres hermanos resultaron ser usuarios? – se levantó mientras sacudía su ropa, Akainu no lo mostraba, pero estaba sumamente sorprendido. Además, era una completa coincidencia. Los tres hermanos eran usuarios, pero con características diferentes: Portgas D. Ace había sido un tipo Logia, Monkey D. Luffy un Paramecia y este sujeto, Sabo, era un tipo Zoan.

—Si fuiste lo suficientemente persistente como para hacerme pelear en mi estado híbrido… debes considerarte afortunado, porque todo cambiará ahora. – gruñó después, aún más intimidante si ello fuera posible. —Entre los revolucionarios me llaman de una forma especial.

—¿Revolucionarios? – entonces ese chico tenía que ver algo con Dragón.

—Ellos me llaman… ¡Sabo, El León Negro! – e hizo un poderoso estruendo cuando dejó escapar un rugido atroz. Los marines que supuestamente respaldaban a Akainu se cayeron de espaldas, muy temerosos. Jinbe miró con admiración, tal como lo había hecho con Ace y Luffy, ese muchacho se había ganado su respeto. No sólo era un usuario de Haki, sino que además poseía los poderes de una fruta del diablo. Una bastante impresionante.

**Continuará… **

**Hasta aquí, originalmente la batalla ya estaba completa, pero era realmente larga, así que para no atocigarlos con esto se las dividire en dos partes. **

**Siguiente capítulo: In The End: León Vs Perro. **

**¿Merece un comentario?**

**Yume no Kaze. **


	2. León vs Perro

**Bien aquí está la segunda parte. Espero que la disfruten tan como yo al escribirla. Les pido disculpas de ante mano por posibles horrores de ****ortografía :D Bueno, como les decía, esta pelea me gustó mucho, espero que a ustedes también. Gracias por leer. **

* * *

**In The End: León vs Perro.**

* * *

La figura del poderoso rey de las bestias, una formidable criatura cuya musculatura era notablemente más formidable quela anterior. Sabo pasó de ser un muchacho flacucho, con un cuerpo bien formado a un típico guerrero de leyenda, seguramente la imagen de Rob Lucci no se compararía con la del poseedor de la fruta del León.

—¿El león negro? – Akainu lo miró de arriba hacían abajo y no pudo dudar que tenían razón. —¿Eres un revolucionario? – entrecerró los ojos, ahora parecía tener más motivos para detenerlo.

—¿Te incomoda? – sonrió. A pesar de tener feroces colmillos la falta de un diente le hacía ver hasta cierto punto cómico.

—Para nada, sólo le agregas motivos a tu condena. – se preparó para el siguiente encuentro. —¿Eres allegado a Dragón, el revolucionario?

—Por supuesto. – no temió presumir. —Él es el padre de mi hermano… y mi maestro.

—Veo que los tres hermanos son bastante horripilantes. Sus conexiones con el crimen son aterradoras. –reflexionó.

—¿Estás asustado?

—Claro que no. Estoy emocionado. No sólo llevaré a la tumba al hijo del Rey de los Piratas, sino que también me llevaré al hijo de Dragón y a su pupilo.

—Ya te lo había dicho. – perfiló su cuerpo, como si fuera a saltarle encima en cualquier momento. —Tus trucos no serán afectivos… yo no soy Ace. – después gruñó. —Pero apuesto a que en estos momentos debes estar deseando pelear contra él… Ace era una persona muy temeraria, pero su hábito le costó la vida. Yo en cambio… tengo el hábito de no dejar sanos a mis oponentes y no me molesta que se burlen de mí, después de todo no tiene caso recordar las palabras de los perdedores.

—Eres muy desvergonzado. – era oficial, ese muchacho lo sacaba de quicio. —Tendré que enseñarte modales.

—Y yo tendré que enseñarte tus límites. – la conversación comenzaba a ponerse muy peligrosa.

—¿Mis límites? – Akainu se río divertido. —Más bien yo te mostraré los tuyos. – de su cuerpo salió en cantidades colosales magma. Era más de lo que comúnmente mostraba. Los marineros que estaban parados sintieron temblar sus piernas, otros simplemente retrocedieron realmente sorprendidos. Esa era una habilidad única que, según los altos mandos, Akainu tenía y no solía mostrar a menos que hubiera perdido el juicio o su oponente fuera muy poderoso.

Se trataba de un hombre gigante de magma pura. Un guerrero creado del elemento que había sido apto de quemar el mismo fuego. El arma secreta de Akainu, una criatura de lava que podía equipararse con la erupción de un auténtico volcán.

Sabo observó tranquilamente la evolución de aquella técnica. Poco a poco estuvo a la sombra del monstruo. Masculló molesto, no era la primera vez que se enfrentaba a un gigante. Había tenido la oportunidad de pelear con ellos tiempo atrás, resultando ganador en la mayoría de los encuentros. Sin embargo, este no era de carne y huesos, era magma y sabía de sobra que si se exponía demasiado tiempo se quemaría y podría ocasionarse una herida fatal. Pero… ¿Cuál era el precio real? ¿Se arrepentiría de sacrificar un brazo o una pierna? Claro que no, Sabo estaba dispuesto, desde hacía más de dos años, a sacrificar todo con tal de matar a marine que asesinó a su hermano a sangre fría. Tal como Akainu lo hacía, el no mostraría piedad. Desde joven, nunca le gustó matar, aunque fuera obligación. Él solía dejar a sus oponentes vivos, aunque inválidos. Pero ahora… al ver ese hombre de fuego y piedra derretida, un solo pensamiento se creaba en su cabeza: Matarlo.

Quiso echarle la culpa a su Zoan carnívora, desear la sangre de sus enemigos era un sentimiento con el que aprendió a vivir y reprimir. Sin embargo ya no quería controlarla. Deseaba con todo su ser matar a Akainu. No sólo por lo que le hizo a Ace o porque hubiera amenazado a Luffy, lo hacía como una cuota con su propio espíritu. El león que habitaba en él se lo demandaba. Necesitaba vengar ese sentimiento tan poderoso, necesitaba vengar a Ace.

Cuando la formación de aquella técnica se completó se escuchó la voz de Akainu desde dentro.

—Esta es mi forma más poderosa, mocoso. Si puedes derrotarme entonces me tragaré mis palabras. ¿Crees tener la fuerza?

Y como respuesta Sabo rugió como un trueno.

—Bien dicho. – Y atacó. La lava se abalanzó sobre él en una embestida desproporcionada. Sabo saltó muy alto, quitándose del medio, al hacerlo la lava se esparció por todo el terreno, lastimando a los que estaban cerca. Desde lejos la batalla se podía apreciar. Por un instante los otros marines, almirantes y los propios Mugiwaras se detuvieron al ver a la criatura resplandeciente en acción.

—¿Qué demonios es eso? – balbuceó Luffy, preocupado por Jinbe, ignorante que con el que peleaba con el almirante de la flota no era más que su hermano mayor Sabo.

Pero Jinbe estaba bien, se había alejado del terreno de batalla. Era Sabo del que tenían que preocuparse, ¿O no?

Sabo atacó en picada, una vez en el aire. Con su puño cerrado le dio de lleno en la cabeza a la criatura de magma. La mole se tambaleó, pues el golpe ocasionó efecto debido al Haki, el muchacho aprovechó la fuerza del golpe para alejarse de él. Una vez en el suelo corrió hasta enfocar un punto específico y atacar. Con su puño cerrado atacó tan fuerte que la criatura se deshizo unos segundos y volvió a componerse. El hombre león se mordió un labio intrigado, aunque atacara puntos específicos y pudiera escapar de su lava no causaría el efecto deseado a menos que llegara al usuario, pero por desgracia para ello tendría que penetrar en la criatura y dejarse rodear del magma no era una opción muy inteligente.

Golpeó la tierra y sacó un enorme trozo de roca. La usó como escudo y saltó. Una vez en el aire se la lanzó a Akainu. La piedra se hundió lentamente en su cuerpo, pero antes de que se destruyera por completo Sabo se concentró en ese punto, con ambos pies empujó, clavándole la roca todavía sólida al monstruo. Éste simplemente retrocedió, dejando fosas de lava a su paso. Sabo no tuvo opción más que regresar a un terreno seguro. Se percató que por más que intentara descomponerlo desde afuera sería inútil. Tendría que despedazar esa cosa por dentro, tarea realmente difícil.

—¿Qué sucede, León Negro? – escuchó la voz de Akainu. —¿No puedes acertarme ningún golpe?

No contestó, tenía que pensar. Entrecerró los ojos, lo estaba ideando pero sabía que no serviría de nada. Si se adentraba en el cuerpo de la criatura y lo atacaba directamente podría causar efecto, pero de no hacerlo bien a la primera moriría incinerado. Tuvo que moverse de nuevo cuando la formación de lava se le vino encima. Se movió tan precisamente y rápido que logró aprovechar el aire a su alrededor y saltar por este, como un usuario del Genpo.

Akainu lo miró sorprendido.

—¿Puedes usar Rokushiki?

—Mis técnicas tienen el mismo principio pero yo no los denominaría como tal. – argumento Sabo, mientras se alejaba de él. Ciertamente, Sabo podía usar técnicas similares a las del CP9. A diferencia de ellos no se había entrenado en el arte como tal, sino que todas sus capacidades eran de su propia inventiva. Sabo podía usar el aire para crear ondas expansivas y hacer daño, además de que podía surcar las corrientes de viento tal como Sanji. Esto, sumándole a su haki era la perfecta combinación para pelear contra los usuarios de las frutas.

—Estás lleno de sorpresa muchacho. – atacó con más lava, pero Sabo las esquivó otra vez.

Sabía que si no planeaba algo a la brevedad el campo de batalla se derretiría por completo. Tampoco podía correr por el aire por mucho, pues era cansado. Su armadura de Haki lo protegía por 12 segundos cuando entraba en contacto con el cuerpo de la logia, razón por la cual se enfocaba en atacar con rapidez y precisión. Si duraba más tiempo en contacto con el almirante sería herido seriamente.

Tenía otro problema además de la duración y la efectividad de sus ataques. Akainu no estaba usando exclusivamente su lava. Había creado más al destruir el suelo y lo había mezclado con la propia para hacer al gigante. Eso significaba que, aunque le atacara despiadadamente desde afuera el daño no sería importante, porque sólo había una parte pequeña de su composición que estaba unida a lava natural. Quería entonces enfocarse en el interior. La mayoría del magma de Akainu se encontraba en su centro. Pero cómo…

El usuario de tipo logia lo bombardeó con puños de lava. Sabo se transformó por completo en un león, así corría más efectivamente. Luego, por segundos se transformaba en híbrido y le lanzaba árboles y piedras con haki, para lentificarlo.

—No puedo seguir atacándolo así. – se lamentó en silencio. —Necesito atacarlo desde adentro. – una nueva lluvia de lava lo amenazó. Esquivó todo y en algunas ocasiones utilizó sus puños para sacarlas de su camino.

Se dejó ir hacia el gigante. Atacó nuevamente con sus puños, le dio de lleno en uno de los pilares que sostenía la criatura. El monstruo de lava se tambaleó, después subió por el aire y le propinó otro golpe en la cara, la lava se desparramó por el impacto. Aprovechó para alejarse mientras.

Sin embargo se asustó al darse cuenta que ya casi no quedaba terreno plano para desplazarse. Se tuvo que conformar con una piedra que poco a poco perdía su composición en el mar de llamas.

—Parece que ya no tienes a donde huir. – el almirante se había dado cuenta. Sabo simplemente masculló molesto, pues tenía razón.

Le atacó con un puño de magma y al verse acorralado le respondió de frente. Detuvo con sus manos el embate, pero no se dio cuenta que de su derecha Akainu lo interceptó con otro ataque y lo mandó a volar contra el terreno de lava. Sabo cayó entre el líquido ardiente y en cuestión de segundos emergió de ahí desesperadamente. Se sacudió la lava y huyó hasta una formación de rocas que todavía estaban intactas. Jadeó preocupado, había sido cubierto por cinco segundos de magma. Revisó rápidamente su cuerpo, no tenía un daño tan serio, pero aun así tenía que tener más cuidado.

—¡Eres mío! – Akainu no le dio tregua. Aprovechó para atacarle mientras se recuperaba. Se preparó para el impacto y saltó, las piedras donde estaba se derritieron. Saltó temerario y se dejó ir en picada contra él, propinándole una doble patada en el cuerpo, tumbando a la estructura de lava y con el mismo impulso retrocedió, deseoso de escapar.

Dio más saltos de lo normal entre un suelo fundido. Se cansó y sintió que sus pies se le quemaban. Desesperado alcanzó a llegar a una piedra grande que sobresalía entre un par de árboles quemándose. Comenzó a respirar apresuradamente, de la nada el marine comenzaba a tener ventaja sobre él.

—Maldición, ya no queda tierra firme. – musitó con lamento.

—¡Exacto! – como si fuera un aro gigante, la lava le cerró el paso. Sabo maldijo, lo había tomado por sorpresa. Pero antes de que se cerniera por completo sobre él una fuerza amiga lo ayudó. El cuerpo del Logia fue empujado por una onda de aire y agua, Sabo se dio cuenta que Jinbe estaba detrás de todo esto. El poderoso gyojin había atacado al Almirante de la Flota y lo alejó, dándole tiempo para escapar. Sabo se reunió con Jinbe, no sin antes agradecerle su ayuda.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí, gracias. – obviamente sus heridas decían lo contrario.

—Te ha quemado bastante. – recriminó el tiburón-ballena.

—Es muy pronto para lamentarse por las heridas. La batalla está a medias. – respiró forzadamente, el aire caliente le lastimaba los pulmones.

—Sabo-san, ¿Tienes alguna idea de cómo derrotarlo?

—Sí. - le contó sus puntos.

—¡¿Quieres atacarlo desde adentro?! – se sintió escandalizado. —Eso es muy peligroso, si el magma te rodea entonces tú…

—Es lo único que lo dañará realmente. – suspiró para calmar a su desbocado corazón. —Jinbe-san… tengo un plan y necesitaré de su ayuda.

El tritón se resignó. Después de todo había prometido detener a Akainu.

—Te escucho.

Mientras hablaban el Almirante de la Flota se levantó furioso. El golpe de Jinbe lo había tomado por sorpresa y por su culpa su técnica se había desbalanceado. Se reincorporó y volvió a formarse, pero en esta ocasión la figura de un perro sanguinario se proyectó en el campo de batalla. Los mercenarios y marines que estaban peleando alrededor y que habían estado observando de cerca la batalla cayeron en conclusión de que el Almirante Akainu no era más que un combatiente poderoso que sin duda nadie podía vencer. El perro rojo de lava era tan amenazador que retrocedieron asustados, lo prioritario eran sus vidas.

—¡Jinbe! – caminó sobre la tierra y las fosas de lava, buscando al tritón.

—¡Aquí estoy, Akainu! – gritó el gyojin azul, mientras se ponía en posición de defensa.

—Maldito. – se acercó amenazadoramente hacia él. —¿Así que quieres morir primero?

—¡¿Acaso no lo entiendes, monstruo?! ¡Yo escogí morir desde que pisé esta tierra!

—Es fascinante lo poco que aprecias tu vida.

—¿Estás seguro? – lanzó un golpe al aire con su mano y las ondas producidas por su Karate hicieron vibrar a la bestia de magma.

—¿Eso es lo mejor que puedes hacer?

—¡Todavía no te muestro lo mejor que puedo hacer! – entrecerró los ojos. —¡Ven, resolveremos nuestras diferencias de una vez!

—Las diferencias son claras. – saltó, controlando la lava y moviéndose como un verdadero animal. El gyojin retrocedió, quizá podría hacerle frente pero no había terreno disponible para maniobrar.

—¡Gyojin Karate: Buraikan! – con la mano rociada de agua, el ataque fue preciso y poderoso. El cuerpo del magma del perro gigante se partió por unos segundos. La vibración de la piedra líquida originó que Akainu no pudiera controlarlo con precisión. Jinbe exclamó adolorido, pues al ejecutar el ataque se había quemado la mano.

—¡Sólo complicas lo inevitable, Jinbe! – de los trozos de lava que se despegaron del perro mayor, una jauría completa de sabuesos de magma rodearon a guerrero submarino. El tritón gruñó. Los perros atacaron al maestro del gyojin karate, y él tuvo que defenderse al día, golpeando con sus puños llenos de agua para reducir el daño. Los destruía con la fuerza bruta de sus músculos y sus técnicas acuáticas.

Pero por cada perro que destruía dos más ocupaban su lugar. Akainu, quien estaba dentro del gigantesco canino se relajó unos segundos, podría controlar a Jinbe a su antojo mientras lo tuviera ocupado.

— Karakusa Gawara Sei Ken. – suspiró mientras una onda expansiva guiada por el agua que estaba alrededor deshacía a los perros de lava. Pero de nuevo, estos volvían a tomar forma.

—Es inútil, Jinbe. – Akainu se le acercó. —¡No puedes contra todos! – saltó sobre él y el veterano se preparó para contratacar.

—¡Nana Sen Mai Gawara Mawashi Geri! – evidentemente su sandalia se quemó, pero sin duda la patada fue efectiva, cuando la estructura de Akainu se alejó de él lo suficiente.

Los perros menores atacaron otra vez, el gyojin respiró forzadamente, hacía mucho calor y se encontraba recluido en un espacio de tierra muy pequeño. De nuevo, con puños de agua, destrozó a las criaturas del logia, pero por más que se esforzaba se dio cuenta que Akainu sólo se burlaba de él.

—¡¿Qué sucede Akainu?! – retó. —¡¿Tienes miedo de pelear cara a cara conmigo?!

—Tus discursos no me vienen. – sonrió y el perro también lo hizo.

—¿Crees que no puedo darte una paliza? – mostró sus dientes.

—Sé que no podrías hacerlo. Podrás controlar el agua, pero aquí no hay.

—¿Ah, eso crees? – posicionó sus manos y se concentró.

—Intentes lo que intentes, es inútil. —ordenó a sus perros atacar y esta vez lograron tocarlo. Jinbe estaba concentrado intentando hacer una técnica, pero tendría que hacerlo aguantando el dolor de los colmillos de fuego de aquellas alimañas. Cinco de los sabuesos de lava de Akainu lo atacaron, mordieron su espalda, sus piernas y brazos.

—¡Cobarde! – gritó presa del escozor.

—Es tu fin, Jinbe. – se acercó la enorme figura y alzó una garra, para aplastarlo.

—¡No, es el tuyo! – y entonces, de una forma fantástica desde atrás de Jinbe se formó una corriente de agua que se dirigía desde un bosque cercano directamente hasta el almirante.

—¿Agua? – se sorprendió. La corriente iba con gran fuerza hasta donde estaban ellos.

— Gyojin Juujutsu: Mizugokoro. – exclamó casi sin aliento. El agua atacó al Almirante de la Flota en el acto. Y por si se pregunta cómo fue que lo hizo, Jinbe había logrado controlar el agua a distancia, extrayéndola directamente desde los arboles del bosque. El perro retrocedió debido al choque de los elementos. Y entonces…

—¡Akainu! – de la nada, la voz de Sabo lo alteró. El muchacho apareció detrás de la corriente de agua. Se escandalizó entonces. Se había olvidado totalmente del chico por enfocarse en el gyojin. Con el puño cerrado y gracias al impulso del agua, Sabo logró penetrar en la defensa de magma.

_Doce, Once, Diez, Nueve… _

Su puño dispersó la lava cuando el agua se evaporó.

_Ocho, Siete, Seis, Cinco…_

Su armadura de haki resplandeció por unos segundos y resistió el ardor que le causaba la cantidad de lava. Akainu estaba a la vista y se apresuró para llegar donde él. La cara del Almirante no tenía precio, estaba muy sorprendido.

_Cuatro… Tres… Dos…_

—¡UNO! – rugió el león e hizo lo impensable. Su puño se impactó directamente contra el rostro del almirante, quien estaba dentro de la bestia. Le dio de lleno con una fuerza tremenda e inconcebible. La coalición fue tan poderosa que Akainu salió de la formación de lava, con Sabo detrás de él.

Su cuerpo se disparó por los aires y atravesó el campo de batalla, dejando a Jinbe y a sus sabuesos, los cuales perdían su forma al no estar el amo cerca.

Tanto Sabo como el almirante cayeron en los territorios cercanos a una playa. Era como si un meteorito se hubiese impactado. Los dos guerreros se enterraron en la arena fría, Akainu inconsciente, a Sabo le faltaba poco.

Se quedaron ahí un momento, totalmente quietos. El joven usuario reaccionó entonces. Se apartó del marino y no tardó en tirarse a la arena fría, para quitarse la lava que todavía estaba en su cuerpo. Una vez que lo hizo se tiró al suelo, incapaz de seguirse moviendo. Apenas podía respirar, sentía que sus órganos internos estaban quemándose, que el aire que entraba le cocinaba las vísceras.

Exhaló muchas veces, sin poder calmarse. Con parsimonia lo logró y cuando finalmente se estabilizó sonrió tontamente. Miró de soslayo el cuerpo del almirante, quien no se levantaba. No tardó en escuchar los pasos de algunos espectadores. Posiblemente se acercaban a verificar quien seguía vivo y quien muerto. Sabo sabía que si no se levantaba lo atraparían, pero simplemente no podía hacerlo, estaba muy cansado.

—Lo hice… - jadeó dolorosamente. —Finalmente lo hice. – había vengado a Ace, derrotó a Akainu.

—¡Sabo-san! – Jinbe llegó, lanzando a los marinos que pretendían arrestarle. Llegó donde el muchacho y lo encontró tirado. —¡Sabo-san, estás…!

—Jinbe-san. – tosió sangre. —¿Estás bien?

—Sí, estoy bien. – pero contrariamente a ello su cuerpo estaba igual al de Sabo, con quemaduras de tercer grado.

—Qué bueno. – murmuró cansado.

—Necesitamos llevarte con un médico, estás muy herido.

—Sí… creo que sí. – intentó levantarse. Su transformación de león ya había desaparecido. Se recargó contra el gyojin. —Estoy muy ansioso por ver a Luffy y decirle lo que pasó. – sonrió risueño.

—Ya tendrás la oportunidad. – Jinbe sonrió junto a él. —Pero por ahora, será mejor que descanses.

—Tú también… estás muy herido, Jinbe-san. Discúlpame… por involucrarte en esto.

—¿Pero qué dices? Esto no es nada. Había prometido detener a Akainu también. – lo reconfortó.

—Me alegra escuchar eso. – suspiró Sabo. Pero en seguida sus sentidos se agudizaron, totalmente pálido y sin tiempo que perder empujó a Jinbe para alejarlo de él. Se volteó mientras se transformaba en el proceso. No estuvo seguro de cómo y porqué, pero el brazo de Akainu le atravesó el abdomen, perforó su flanco derecho, quemándole los intestinos y epiplones en el proceso. El dolor hizo acto de presencia y Sabo salió de su ensimismamiento gracias a eso. Se apresuró a darle de lleno en la cara con su puño, alejándolo antes de que pudiera atravesarlo por completo.

El Almirante de la Flota cayó en la orilla de la playa. Sabo retrocedió conmocionado, apreciando su herida. Debido a la sorpresa su haki no se había fortalecido lo suficiente como para protegerlo. Se arrodilló en el acto y una cantidad de sangre salió súbitamente de su boca. El golpe en el abdomen le había cauterizado la mayor parte de la herida, pero aun así sangraba. Se sostuvo conmocionado, manchando la arena con su sangre.

—¡Sabo-san! – Jinbe se acercó conmocionado pero él lo detuvo.

—¡No te acerques, ahí viene! – masculló lastimeramente. El brazo de Akainu relució de nuevo y Sabo, casi inmóvil, se obligó a saltar y esquivar el ataque. Esta vez la explosión de la arena fría con lo caliente de la lava lo mandó a volar. Cayó al suelo bocabajo, imposibilitado de levantarse debido a la lesión.

Los pasos tenebrosos de Akainu se escucharon en la playa y los gritos de los marines que estaban cerca corearon a su almirante en son de victoria. Sabo entrecerró los ojos, no dejaba de sangrar y el dolor así como el calor eran insoportables.

—Jamás creí que me pasaría algo así. – murmuró Akainu, mientras se limpiaba la sangre que estaba en su boca. Sabo le había partido los dientes.

—Cobarde… me atacaste por la espalda. – musitó el León Negro.

—Esas formalidades sólo son para los hombres de honor. No para imberbes como tú. – se acercaba lentamente, como si caminar le doliera.

—Maldito seas. – escupió cuando sentía que ya no podía más. Los pasos de Akainu se escuchaban cada vez más cerca, pero para desgracia de Sabo no podía levantarse.

—¡Aléjate Akainu! – Jinbe intentó detenerlo, pero estaba muy quemado como para moverse con soltura. El Almirante se enfrascó en una serie de puñetazos, los cuales lograron quitarse a Jinbe de encima. Le dio de lleno en el estómago con el magma de su brazo y aunque Jinbe usó sus manos para protegerse no pudo impedir que lo mandara a volar.

—Es una pena. – jadeó el oficial de la Marina. Sabo respiraba despacio, resistiendo el dolor, se encontraba muy herido para reaccionar. El Almirante de la Flota sonrió con su ego crecido. Comenzó a caminar hacia él. —Es una pena que tuvieras que tragarte tus amenazas. – se sentía cansado pero tenía que terminar el trabajo. —Eres igual de patético… tan patético como Hiken.

—No t-te atre-vas a hablar de mi hermano. – tartamudeó Sabo.

—Portgas D. Ace… tan sólo desperdició su vida. El hijo del Rey de los Piratas murió bajo mi brazo y no falta mucho para que Mugiwara corra con la misma suerte.

—Silencio… - gruñó la sangre se abultaba en su boca.

—Creo que sería bueno que supieras esto. – se burló levemente. —Antes de morir, Puño de Fuego saltó sobre mí porque insulte al hombre que le había salvado la vida. – entonces se burló con más ganas. —El muy tonto terminó muriendo, desperdiciando la oportunidad que Shirohige le había dado… Se sacrificó en vano.

—Miserable… - poco a poco comenzó a perder la noción de lo que pasaba. Dejó de escuchar y ver. Sólo sentía mucho calor y un dolor indescriptible. Lo más seguro era que Akainu se acercara sin retrasos.

—Maldición… - musitó casi sin fuerzas. —Esto… no puede terminar así. – se dijo a sí mismo, poco a poco perdía el conocimiento. Sus ojos se pusieron blancos.

—_Hola, mi nombre es Sabo, ¿Cómo te llamas?_

—_Ace. _

—_Ace, creo que tú y yo seremos grandes amigos. _

¿Por qué estaba recodando eso en estos momentos?

—_¡Eres muy divertido Luffy, muero de ganas por ver que te depara el futuro!_

—_¡Sabo, eres muy blando con él!_

Ace y Luffy. ¿Podrían perdonarlo por volver a fallar?

—_¡A partir de ahora somos hermanos!_

—_¡SI!_

¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? Ese malnacido había insultado a sus hermanos y él se quedaba postrado sin hacer nada.

—_Sabo. – le dijo Ace una noche, cuando Luffy dormía plácidamente en la casa del árbol. Ambos estaban despiertos. —Si me llegara a pasar algo… ¿Podrías cuidar de Luffy?_

—_¿Por qué dices eso, Ace? – dijo contrariado. _

—_Mmm, sólo lo decía. – admitió levemente sonrojado. _

—_Tú sabes que cuidaré de Luffy… siempre. Después de todo es nuestro hermano menor, ¿no? – sonrió inmediatamente. _

Cierto, él le había prometido aquello.

—_Ace. – lloró frente a la tumba. —Prometo… - tocó la lápida mientras dejaba derramar lágrimas. —Prometo que cuidaré de Luffy. – escondió su rostro tras su mano. —Lo juro. Tu sacrificio no será en vano. _

Entonces las palabras de Akainu resonaban en su cabeza. Todas aquellas tonterías que se atrevía a decir de Ace. Él… el responsable de su muerte. El maldito que le arrebató a su hermano. Aquel que juró hacer pagar. Aquel que lo había atacado a traición.

—Parece ser que estás inconsciente. – comentó mientras alzaba su puño de magma. —Mejor así, no sentirás nada. – su brazo aumentó de tamaño, lo haría cenizas. —Muere… León Negro.

—¡Sabo-san! – Jinbe corrió pero sabía que no lo lograría. El puño se impactó contra el suelo y una explosión de magma y tierra causó un sorprendente estruendo. Los ojos del gyojin se desencajaron al igual que su mandíbula. Akainu también, no por que estuviera riendo, sino que estaba totalmente pálido, enfrente de un fantasma.

Sabo, contra todo pronóstico, sostenía el puño de Akainu, resistiendo el embate. Sus ojos estaban en blanco, pero su cuerpo se revestía de la poderosa armadura negra. Poco a poco recobró fuerzas y se quitó de encima la lava. Akainu simplemente no podía hablar, estaba anonadado. El hombre león rugió y atacó. Su puño se impactó contra el abdomen del Logia, después en la cara, otro en el abdomen y otro más en la cara. El cuerpo del almirante cayó a la fría arena. Abrió los ojos asustado.

El muchacho jadeaba, sangraba de la boca y la nariz, su herida, sorprendentemente había dejado de sangrar. Sus ojos lentamente recuperaron tinte. Con violencia un rugido adornó en campo de batalla.

—Imposible. – musitó el marine.

—¡Ven, Akainu! – amenazó mientras se ponía en guardia. —¡Veamos si un perro como tú, puede vencer a un león como yo! – rugió de nuevo.

Si la situación no pasaba a ser increíble muchos se hubieran suicidado. ¿Qué tan profundo podía ser el amor y el odio? Akainu se quedó en una sola pieza al ver la imagen del muchacho que casi mataba. Sabo, el León Negro, tenía el apodo bien ganado. Estaba de pie, moribundo y muy furioso. El almirante se levantó lentamente, ya se sentía muy lastimado pero aun así su orgullo le pedía continuar.

—Parece que nos divertiremos por más tiempo. – comentó el marino.

—Te arrepentirás… -balbuceó Sabo, sumamente airado. —Por burlarte de mis hermanos. – sus ojos de felino era aterradores. —¡Te mostrare el poder de nuestra promesa! – se dejó hacia él en un ataque desbocado de ira. El almirante pensó que si el muchacho estaba bajo el efecto de la adrenalina sería fácil de manipular, pero se equivocó. Cuando intentó acertarle un golpe el muchacho reaccionó a tiempo, esquivando todos sus ataques.

Se le acercó peligrosamente y de nuevo el puño envuelto en Haki arremetió contra su rostro. Intentó atraparlo con su magma pero Sabo reaccionaba más rápido que él. Se agachaba y esquivaba todo ataque, además de eso podía acertarle más de lo que se lo había permitido antes.

Molesto por el cambio de ventajas, el almirante de la flota intentó dispersarse pero eso lo hizo peor. Sabo le pisó un brazo hecho magma. Le impidió escapar por lo que cuando el hombre estuvo a su merced le dio de patadas y puñetazos. El cuerpo del Almirante cayó a la arena.

—¡Mocoso! – creó una ola de magma y se la lanzó. Por un momento ideó un plan para atrapar a Sabo en pleno escape, pero a comparación de las veces anteriores el joven arremetió directamente contra él. Alcanzó el cuerpo de Akainu y le acertó un golpe certero en el estómago. El oficial de elite escupió mucha sangre, le había roto con facilidad unas cuantas costillas.

Escuchó el ronroneo del león y se dio cuenta que aparecía enfrente de él en su forma bestial. El felino saltó contra su cuerpo y se apresuró a capturarlo en una masa de lava. Lo logró, el cuerpo de Sabo quedó atrapado en el fuego y piedra líquida. Comenzó a reír porque sabía que aunque lo intentara el usuario Zoan se quedaría ahí y moriría.

Pero no fue así. Sabo emergió en su forma híbrida, estaba más quemado de lo normal, pero avanzar por el mar de lava sin detenerse, sus ojos estaban en blanco, Akainu supo que lo único que lo guiaba era el instinto y la sed de sangre.

—¡Aléjate de mí! – se preparó para acertarle un puñetazo definitivo. Ya estaba muy cerca. Lanzó el golpe pero antes de poder ajustar la dirección… sus ojos se abrieron estrepitosamente al sentir el indiscutible dolor de ser apuñalado. Sabo le había encajado la zarpa en el estómago y lo había perforado completamente. Akainu en cambio, sólo alcanzó a quemarle la oreja. Todo se quedó en silencio, todos estaban muy impresionados por lo ocurrido. El almirante miró su abdomen y lo comprobó, la herida era tan profunda que había llegado a sus órganos internos y quizá un poco más allá.

—Tú… - balbuceó sin aliento. Pero más que una expresión humana la cara de Sabo mostraba ira animal. —Esto es…

—Justicia. – dijo entonces el muchacho y sonrió. La lava del Logia comenzó a desvanecerse. Sabo sacó su mano y después le propinó un cabezazo que dejó al almirante totalmente inconsciente y en el suelo.

Dio dos pasos lejos del cuerpo del marine e intentó respirar, sus heridas se abrieron y que decir de sus quemaduras. Pero no le importó, juntó aire y dejó escapar un rugido de victoria. Le había ganado, definitivamente lo había hecho. Derrotó al Almirante de la Flota, al marine más poderoso.

—¡Ace! – gritó presa de la euforia. —¡Esta hecho! Yo… ¡He protegido a nuestro hermano menor, tal como lo prometí! – y a la par de su grito los piratas y mercenarios que estaban ahí gritaron totalmente conmocionados y llenos de felicidad. Al caer Akainu, los marines no sabrían qué hacer.

Y Sabo cayó de rodillas, aferrándose a su herida.

—¡Sabo-san! – Jinbe se acercó totalmente incrédulo. Lo sostuvo para que no se desmayara. —Lo… Lo hiciste. – no podía creerlo, era una visión demasiado lejana a lo que él pensaba.

—Jinbe-san. – musitó y poco a poco se dejó caer.

—Sabo-san, necesitamos atenderte… - el gyojin miró a su alrededor, los marinos se acercaban y los apuntaban con sus rifles. —Maldición.

—Jinbe-san… - volvió a llamarlo. —Luffy, él… - se atragantó unos segundos. —Promete que protegerás a mi hermano.

—¡No digas eso! – regañó, sabía por qué le decía aquello, era la misma sensación de aquel entonces, cuando Ace se había resignado a morir en aquella celda de Impel Down. —¡Te recuperarás! – gruñó al darse cuenta que los marines ya los tenían situados.

—¡Hijo del mar, Jinbe y Sabo, León Negro, están bajo arresto definitivo! – gritó un sargento. —¡No opongan resistencia o serán fusilados en el acto!

—Malditos marines. – masculló Jinbe.

—Es tarde para mí. – musitó Sabo. —Me voy… a desangrar antes de que un médico pueda verme. – respiró forzadamente. El tritón no pudo evitar sentir un escozor en sus ojos.

—¡No! – intentó despertarlo para que no cerrara los ojos. —¡Te pondrás bien y verás a Luffy-kun! ¿No es lo que quieres? ¿Acaso no peleaste contra Akainu para protegerlo?

—Luffy. – balbuceó con un poco de dolor. —Estoy tan contento… - y comenzó a llorar entonces. —De haber defendido su sueño. – reprimió los mocos y las lágrimas. Jinbe no pudo evitar llorar junto a él.

—Sabo-san… - apretó los ojos, no quería que muriera, no después de luchar tan arduamente.

—Le diré a Ace. – dijo entonces. —Se pondrá muy contento.

—¡Sabo-san!

—¡Muchachos, arresten a esos hombres! – ordenó el marine al mando y los soldados comenzaron a acercárseles.

—¡Aléjense, malditos! – gruñó Jinbe y los hombres retrocedieron un poco.

—¡¿Qué creen que hacen?! ¡Arréstenlos!- ordenó molesto el sargento, aunque tenía que admitir que él también tenía miedo.

—No. – escuchó entonces una voz seria y rasposa detrás de él. Se topó entonces con un hombre encapuchado. Cuando distinguió su rostro tembló de pies a cabeza.

—Dragón, el revolucionario. – masculló asustado.

—A un lado. – una poderosa corriente de aire se llevó a los marines y protegió a Sabo y Jinbe. En el acto, la playa se llenó de revolucionarios y comandantes de la armada. El gyojin tragó saliva, no esperaba esto.

Dragón se acercó lentamente hasta Sabo y lo miró con cuidado, luego a Akainu, el cual parecía totalmente acabado. Miró a Jinbe y se agachó hasta el cuerpo de Sabo, sin dejar de verlo.

—Usted es… el padre de Luffy-kun, ¿verdad?

—Así es. – le extendió una mano. —Soy Monkey D. Dragón, es un placer. – le respondió al saludo. —Le agradezco mucho el que haya protegido a mi hijo en Marineford, Jinbe-san. Además de proteger a mi comandante. – miró al muchacho que todavía no perdía la conciencia del todo.

—Dragón-san. – musitó a punto de entrar en síncope.

—Sabo. Lo has hecho muy bien. – lo felicitó entonces. —Gracias. – el muchacho sonrió un poco.

—Era una promesa, señor. – Dragón asintió y le sonrió de manera paternal.

—Sí. – sonrió el revolucionario. Sabo también sonrió, pero entonces… todo lo que lo conectaba a la realidad se desvaneció.

—Dragon-sama. – uno de los médicos de la armada se acercó. —Sabo está…

—Cuiden de él. – dijo el líder. —Jinbe-san, creo que usted también necesita atención médica.

—Gracias. – dijo apenado.

—Es un placer ayudar a los amigos de mi hijo. –dirigió su mirada hasta el terreno de batalla. —La batalla final ha comenzado. – dicho esto, entrecerró los ojos.

Podía verse a lo lejos una enorme nube oscura. Luffy y Kurohige se habían encontrado en medio del caos.

**Continuará…**

**¿Y bien? ¿Que les pareció? Espero de todo corazón que les haya gustado. Me gusta escribir peleas, pero para ellos se tiene que tener mucha paciencia y ganas xD sin mencionar que escuchar música ayuda. Gracias por leer. **

**Próximo**** capitulo será: In The End: Leltad, Orgullo y Honor. **

**¿Merece un comentario?**

**Yume no Kaze. **


	3. Lealtad, Orgullo y Honor

**Este capítulo me gustó mucho, por que más que nada proyecte todos los sentimientos de los Mugiwara. Bueno, al menos eso intente. Muchas gracias por su apoyo. Espero que disfruten de este capítulo tanto como yo. **

* * *

**In The End: Lealtad, Orgullo y Honor. **

* * *

—¡AAAAHHHGG! – el grito de dolor de Luffy se alcanzó a escuchar por todo el campo de batalla y en el acto todos dejaron lo que estaban haciendo para enfocarse en la pelea entre los candidatos a ser rey. El cuerpo de Luffy salió volando debido a la onda de choque que Kurohige había provocado con su mano izquierda.

Al estar cerca de él, la Yami Yami no Mi absorbía todas las propiedades de goma del muchacho y lo hacía vulnerable a todo tipo de ataques. Quizá no era preciso decir que la tierra se destruyó por completo debajo del terrible monstruo de tres cabezas. Las tres cabezas del perro exhalaron completamente exhaustas. Mugiwara había sido más resistente de lo que pensó al principio, aunque de antemano ya lo sabía. No por nada su encuentro en Impel Down le había dicho que Luffy no era un oponente cualquiera.

Ahora el muchacho del sombrero de paja yacía tendido en el suelo, con los ojos en blanco y posiblemente destrozado por dentro. Al no ser de goma los golpes contundentes le afectaban fácilmente. Era como si un humano normal intentara pelear contra un dios. Al menos, esa era la mentalidad de Teach.

Miró sus manos, llenas de anillos, y sonrió levemente al tiempo que se limpiaba la sangre de su boca. El muchacho era muy bueno luchando y, aunque no lo pareciera, tenía muy buenas tácticas de lucha. Al principio usó la velocidad y su precisión, después la fuerza bruta, Haki y más haki… pero de nuevo, la fuerza de su oscuridad logró resurgir y acabar con el muchacho antes de que él pudiera acabar con él.

Marshall D. Teach se acercó al cuerpo de Luffy, no parecía respirar, así que pensó que quizá ya lo había matado. Se sentó a su lado, en una roca. Miró sus manos y después a Luffy otra vez. ¿Debería tomar su Gomu Gomu no Mi? Bien, no es como si fuera una fruta muy débil, era obvio que no. Pero… ¿Y si ya estaba muerto? Entonces mejor se dedicaría a buscar la fruta de nuevo, porque no tendría caso. No era como Barbablanca, que tuvo la oportunidad en el instante de su muerte, más bien había perdido tiempo y ahora no le podría quitar su fruta.

—Bueno. – dijo con desaire. —Has peleado bien, Mugiwara. – palpó su cuerpo, muy adolorido, la felicitación estaba de más. Si no fuera porque tenía resistencia a los golpes, en definitiva con el primer Jet Pistol se hubiera desvanecido. Pero de ser así, no hubiera sido digno de convertirse en el rey de los piratas. Una risa desencajada comenzó a fluir de su garganta. Recordaba pues, las palabras de Shirohige, cuando en Marineford, antes de morir, aseguraba que él no era el hombre destinado a ocupar el lugar de Roger. Si tan sólo lo viera ahora. Había superado a todos los piratas que se enfrentaron a él. La Marina no era un obstáculo, porque sabía que tarde o temprano se encargaría de destruir todo rastro de ésta.

Su risa se intensificó. Era el Rey de los Piratas. Simplemente eso. Miró de nuevo a Luffy. De todas las personas del mundo, fue Mugiwara el que le declaró la guerra abiertamente. El hermano menor cabeza hueca de su Comandante Ace; aquel muchacho que le enfrentó sin miedo en el nivel 6 de la gran prisión y le propinó un puñetazo tan severo que en ese momento creyó le explotarían las entrañas. Ese niño que había subido en los escalafones de manera impresionante, cosa a la que él tuvo que esperar y ser muy paciente. Ahora Monkey D. Luffy no era más que un recuerdo heroico de la Era de los Sueños. Había matado al único que tuvo las agallas suficientes para oponérsele.

Bueno, mejor así, con el cuerpo de Mugiwara tendría para intimidar a todo aquel que se acercara creyendo que podría ganarle. No podía dejar de admitirlo, Luffy era sin duda un mejor trofeo que Portgas D. Ace, estaba seguro que con esta victoria se convertiría en leyenda. Se paró y acercó su mano para tomar el cuerpo maltrecho de Luffy.

—Dos Fleurs. – los manos emergieron desde el pecho y el hombro de Kurohige y lo obligaron a alejar la mano de Luffy.

—¿Qué demonios es esto? – miró sorprendido esas manos extra.

—¡Tres Fleurs! – se escuchó de nuevo y sintió cómo le apresaban el cuello y las extremidades para después doblarle el cuerpo entero.

—¡Quién demonios…! – escupió molesto.

—¡Clutch! – exclamó la voz cansada de Nico Robin, quien había llegado al campo de batalla, muy herida y apenas pudiendo mantenerse en pie. Exclamó dolorosamente, temblando de pies a cabeza. Tenía el cuerpo lleno de raspones y hematomas.

Sin embargo, a pesar de ser un ataque muy efectivo, Robin comprobó con horror que el sonido de los huesos al quebrarse no aparecía. En vez de eso, el cuerpo de Barbanegra se transformó precipitadamente en el de un híbrido con cabezas de perro y musculatura agobiante.

—Cerbero. – exclamó la mujer, reconociendo por completo esa forma. El híbrido Zoan se liberó del agarre de los brazos de la Hana Hana no Mi. Miró expectante a Robin.

—Ah, tú eres Nico Robin, la criminal que puede leer el lenguaje antiguo. – de las tres cabezas sólo una hablaba, la del centro. La derecha se encargaba de emanar oscuridad, mientras que la izquierda al centro dejaba salir ondas expansivas potencialmente peligrosas.

La arqueóloga estaba temblando de cansancio, ciertamente el pelear con los subordinados de Kurohige le había costado más de lo que pensó, sólo esperaba que los demás también estuvieran bien.

—Aléjate… de mi capitán. – pronunció jadeante.

—No sé si te habrás dado cuenta. – sonrió el pirata desaliñado. —Pero Mugiwara ya está…

—¡Mil Fleurs! – automáticamente una enorme pierna apareció desde el suelo. El triple usuario se quedó boquiabierto, esto era sumamente interesante. —¡Gigantesco Mano! – exclamó Robin, furiosa. —¡Stomp! – la pierna descendió rápidamente para aplastarlo. Pero Kurohige tuvo la fuerza de sostener aquella extremidad gigante y resistir al impacto.

—Ciertamente decían… - murmuró haciendo resistencia sobre sus hombros. —Que los tripulantes del Sombrero de Paja eran igual de tercos que su capitán. – sus músculos parecieron crecer. —¡Tus ataques son inútiles, Nico Robin! – se quitó el peso de encima y por el impulso mandó a volar unos metros a Robin, quien no podía sostenerse por mucho rato.

—Luffy. – exclamó entre suspiros, resistiendo el dolor de su cuerpo. El chico estaba no muy lejos de ella.

—¡Muere, Niña Demonios! – el Cerbero se preparaba para darle un puñetazo cargado de una explosión sólida, pero antes de poder tocarle sintió que le arremolinaban el estómago con una fuerza inaudita.

—Anti-Manner Kick Course. – exclamó Sanji, mientras le propinaba una de sus paladas más poderosas al osado que intentó tocar a su querida Robin-swan. Kurohige salió disparado del sitio, todavía sin saber qué demonios pasaba.

—Sanji. – exclamó Robin, sorprendida a verlo ahí de pie y protegiéndola.

—¿Estás bien, Robin-swan? – respiró forzadamente, le dolía permanecer en pie. La arqueóloga se dio cuenta que el cocinero tenía fracturada una pierna.

—Tu pierna izquierda…

—No te preocupes, estoy bien. – dijo mientras sacaba de su bolsillo un cigarro y lo encendía. —¿Cómo está Luffy?

Automáticamente Robin se acercó y le tocó la cara. Estaba muy frío. Después los pulsos… sus manos temblaron y escondió la vista.

_Luffy casi no tenía pulso…_

—Necesitamos que Chopper lo vea. – dijo Sanji antes de que Robin pudiera hablar. La mujer asintió, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

—¡Desgraciado! – de entre los escombros emergió el regordete usuario de la oscuridad. —¡¿Quién eres tú?! – gritó sumamente molesto. Esa patada lo había tomado por sorpresa.

—¡Soy el Mugiwara más poderoso! – exclamó Sanji mientras se preparaba para pelear. —¡Soy Kuroashi Sanji! – declaró mientras le apuntaba con el cigarrillo encendido.

—¿Pierna negra, eh? – se acercó, la imagen del monstruo mitológico era un visión terrorífica. —Sabes usar Haki. – se tocó el estómago. —Bien, muéstrame tu poder. – se transformó por completo en el perro guardián del inframundo. Atacó como si fuera una fiera desbocada. Sanji se apresuró a enfrentarlo, no podía dejar que se acercara a sus compañeros.

—¡Diablo Jumbe! – exclamó, ambos pies se colorearon de rojo. Atacó certeramente y le dio de lleno a la cabeza del medio. Ésta exclamó lastimeramente pero en el momento las otras dos lo apresaron del cuerpo. El cocinero exclamó adolorido mientras comenzaban a tirar de cada lado de su cuerpo.

La cabeza del medio se recuperó y lo atacó directamente al abdomen, la mordida, aunque no logró perforarle le rasgó severamente la piel y los músculos. Lo tomó de su ropa, ya manchada en sangre y lo alzó al aire. Una vez ahí se transformó en su forma híbrida y le dio de lleno con el brazo de la Gura Gura. La explosión salpicó de sangre a los alrededores y el cuerpo del cocinero voló hasta donde estaban Robin y Luffy.

—¡Sanji! – la hermosa mujer se quedó en una pieza al ver lo sucedido. Iba a levantarse para atraparlo antes de que se impactara al suelo pero Usopp llegó justo a tiempo, convocando un arsenal de plantas que detuvieron la caída del rubio.

—Usopp. – exclamó Robin, aliviada.

—Cuida de Sanji. – se preparó para disparar. —¡Midori Boshi: Dokuro Bakuhatsu So! – la semilla se aproximó instantáneamente a Kurohige, pero éste escapó del ataque. Al hacerlo y ver la calavera rosa debido a la explosión exclamó sorprendido.

—¿Qué rayos es eso?

—¡Midori Boshi: Impact Wolf! – no se esperó un ataque tan presto, pues observó entre divertido y sorprendido cómo la maleza tomaba forma de un lobo gigante.

—¡Déjate de juegos! – dijo divertido al verlo acercándose. Pero tal sólo estuvo a menos de tres metros la onda expansiva del bulbo rojo lo atrapó. Lo mandó a pasear contra unos escombros. Usopp exclamó orgulloso pero muy cansado. Se llevó un brazo a su costado, el cual comenzó a sangrar de la nada, después su hombro izquierdo, su pierna derecha y dos puntos rojos de sangre se vieron en su abdomen.

—¡Nariz larga-kun! – exclamó Robin, le habían disparado.

—Tranquila. – cayó sentado. Exhalando con dolor. —Estoy bien. – miró su sangre y se sintió algo acalorado y cansado. —Era un buen tirador, pero nadie mejor que Sogeking. – se río, intentando parar el sangrado mientras se colocaba un ungüento sobre las heridas.

—¿Qué es eso? – para estas alturas Robin tenía a Luffy recargado en sus piernas y Sanji a su lado desmayado.

—Es… una remedio especial de Heracles'n- sensei. – espetó, sentía que las cosas le daban vueltas.

—¡Mocoso! – el pirata enemigo se levantó furioso. —Déjame enseñarte un impacto de verdad. – ajustó su puño y se colocó en la pose característica del difundo Shirohige.

—Está vivo. – comentó con pesar. Comenzó a tirar muchas Pop Green y comenzaron crecer una enorme cantidad de bamboo. —¡Cúbrete! –ya había visto ese poder capaz de crear terremotos.

—¡Desaparezcan! – dejó ir entonces una onda peligrosa por ellos. Las plantas se doblaron y terminaron por destruirse, los cuatro Mugiwaras cayeron con dolor al suelo del terreno maltrecho. Estaban inconscientes. Kurohige escupió un poco de sangre, los últimos ataques lo había tomado por sorpresa pero ahora se encargaría de desaparecerlos de la faz de la tierra.

Comenzó a acercarse a donde estaban los cuerpos de la tripulación enemiga. Pero al acercarse más sintió que su cabello se erizaba. Observó al cielo y comprobó sus sospechas, había mucha estática en el aire.

—¿Nubes negras? – alzó una ceja.

—¡Thunder Trap! – el grito de Nami lo distrajo por un momento, antes de que los rayos lo atraparan en una onda dolorosa y ardiente. El pirata de la barba se contorsionó presa de la electricidad. Cuando el ataque terminó se levantó lentamente, transformándose.

—¡Tú lo hiciste, mujer! – Nami estaba parada enfrente de sus amigos, se encontraba maltratada y herida, pero no le impedía estar de pie, firmemente afianzada. —¿Oh? – la observó de arriba hacia abajo, era sumamente hermosa.

—¿Qué tanto miras? – preguntó irritada.

—Eres muy bonita. – se relamió los colmillos. —Dime, ¿No quieres casarte conmigo?

Nami exclamó molesta y después le guiñó un ojo.

—¿Eso es un sí? – preguntó entusiasmado, olvidándose por un momento que lo había electrocutado.

—Eso quiere decir que el informe de tiempo corre por mi cuenta.

—¿Tiempo? – alzó las cejas.

—¡Thunder Lance Tempo! – dijo al momento que un poderoso rayo se sumió contra Kurohige y lo atravesaba por completo. El Younko se retorció entonces y al terminar el ataque se levantó del suelo furioso.

—¡Mujer insolente! – se iba a preparar para hacer otra onda destructora pero entonces escuchó un potente rugido detrás de él.

—¡Chopper! – la chica de pelo naranja se sintió cohibida cuando el Monster Point entró a escena.

—¡Nami, aléjate! – ordenó el reno al momento que se empeñaba en aplastar a Kurohige con su pie. Apoyó todo su peso para aplastar al desgraciado que había osado en lastimar a sus amigos. Pero se sorprendió al darse cuenta que el terrible usuario de la robada Gura Gura no Mi, resistía.

—Tú también eres un usuario, ¿Verdad? – se dio cuenta en seguida y comenzó a emanar oscuridad de su cuerpo. Chopper sintió que perdía fuerza y su cuerpo enorme se encogía segundo a segundo hasta el Brain Point.

—¿Qué está pasando? – argumentó incrédulo.

—Mi fruta de oscuridad tiene la habilidad de absorber toda Akuma no Mi. – tomó a Chopper de una pata y lo alzó para verlo de cerca. —¿Qué se supone que eres tú? ¿Un mapache?

—¡Soy un reno! – exclamó irritado.

—¿Un reno? – lo analizó cuidadosamente. —¿Ah, esas cosas son cuernos?

—¿Y que se supone que eres tú? – regañó molesto el más joven de la tripulación.

—¿Yo? – sus cabezas se miraron entre sí. —¡Soy el gran perro Cerbero! – gruñó, olvidándose por completo que estaban peleando. —¡Soy el guardián de las puertas del infierno! – sonrió orgulloso. —Por lo tanto soy capaz de mandar a los vivos al mundo de los muertos y no dejarlos salir.

—¡Pues creo que se te escapó uno, Yohohoho! – Brook apareció de la nada, con su espada desenvainada y detrás del abominable enemigo.

—¡Un esqueleto! – gritó sorprendido el usuario de tres frutas.

—Si me disculpa. – cantó el hombre resucitado. —Acabo de cortarlo.

—¿Qué acabas qué? – y como si fuera un conjuro el brazo que sostenía a Chopper se congeló en perfectas líneas que le causaron un gran dolor. Soltó al pequeño y se retorció sin comprender que pasaba.

—Kasuri Uta: Fubuki Giri. – recitó con tranquilidad. Pero nada de eso parecía poseer en este momento. El esqueleto tenía fisurado los huesos peligrosamente.

—¿Hielo? – analizó su brazo, todavía intentando quitarse el hielo que estaba causándole escozor en la piel y la carne.

—Nami-san, Chopper-san – Brook los observó desde atrás de Kurohige.—¿Están bien?

—Sí. – asintieron al mismo tiempo.

—Chopper-san, revisa a los demás. – se colocó en guardia y el enemigo se volteó a él. —Ahora es mi turno.

—¿Enserio crees que podrás vencerme, esqueleto? – a pesar de estar impresionado no podía evitar sentirse molesto. —Estás a punto de desmoronarte.

—Hace un momento dijiste que tú eras el guardián del mundo de los muertos. – no prestó atención a lo que acababa de decir y comenzó a hablar. —Parece que al fin nos conocemos, Cerbero-san.

—¿Eres una alma en pena?

—No. – una neblina fría emergió de su espada. —Soy un hombre que regresó de la muerte.

—Interesante. – respiró para después ponerse en guardia. —Eso quiere decir que tú te escapaste de la custodia del poderoso Cerbero.

—Supongo que sí. Jamás creí ver a una criatura como tú… aunque claro, yo no tengo ojos, ¡Yohohoho! – la risa cantábile del músico sólo molestó más a Kurohige.

—Eres realmente extraño… pero puedo ver que es por una Akuma no Mi.

—¡Brook, ten cuidado! – Chopper no tardó en advertirle. —Este sujeto puede quitarte tu habilidad en cuanto te toque.

—¿Ah, sí? – lo ojeo de arriba abajo. —Entonces tendré que tener cuidado. – su mirada se ensombreció. Miró a sus compañeros, los cuales estaban inconscientes. —No permitiré que dañes a mis nakamas. No de nuevo. – masculló molesto.

—Chopper. – Nami estaba junto a Robin y Luffy, él estaba revisando a Sanji y ella a los dos mencionados. —Luffy no…

—Espera. – se acercó rápidamente cuando se cercioró de que Sanji estaba vivo. Tocó sus pulsos y después posó su oreja sobre su corazón. Los ojos de Chopper se agrandaron en el acto. Apretó su puño.

—Chopper. – Nami estaba temblando.

_Luffy estaba a punto de…_

—Nami. – se levantó, nunca había estado tan furioso en su vida, era algo que sólo se comparaba a aquel día, cuando los malditos estúpidos del Reino Drum se rieron de los actos de Hiruluk. —Cuida de los chicos. – sacó entonces de un bolsillo una píldora.

—Espera, Chopper, ¿Cuántas te has tomado?

—Esta es la tercera. Pero no te preocupes, no pasará nada. – finas lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas. —¡Rumble! – en el momento la figura del pequeñín se transformó en la de una horripilante bestia. No eran los gritos comunes que solía emitir el reno al transformarse, eran más bien aullidos dolorosos, como en Enies Lobby, cuando perdió el control.

—Oh, es ese reno otra vez. – miró en ambas direcciones. Por un lado estaba el esqueleto y por otra el monstruo. —Los dos son usuarios, ¿Creen que pueden enfrentarse a mí?

—¡Cállate, bastardo! – Chopper nunca usaba lenguajes ofensivos, pero esta era una ocasión especial.

—¡Chopper-san! – Brook se sintió intimidado.

—¡Kokutei: Palme! – Kurohige se defendió con el poder de la fruta de Shirohige. Detuvo el impulso y lo mantuvo a expensas de la Gura Gura no Mi. Chopper empujó con todas sus fuerzas y al hacerlo la onda explotó, mandando a volar a ambos.

—¡Choppre-san! – el rey del soul se apresuró a atacar mientras Kurohige estaba en el aire. Pasó como una flecha sin que el malvado se diera cuenta. Cuando cayó al suelo el corte del espadachín causó escozor.

—¡Ah, par de cabrones! – farfulló mientras se retorcía de dolor. El cuerpo de Chopper cayó limpiamente cerca de todos. Brook corrió donde él. Lo inspeccionó y al cabo de unos segundos el reno se levantó, escupió sangre y se revisó la mano, seguramente estaría fracturada.

—¿Estás bien, doctor-san?

—Sí. – masculló sin aliento. —¿Y Kurohige?

—Todavía respira. – dijo para su disgusto la calavera.

—Tenemos que aplastarlo antes de que se levante, si lo atacamos rápido quizá no podrá usar su habilidad. – se levantó y con ello su sombra cubrió gran parte del terreno.

—¿Listo? – el músico subió a su hombro. Chopper saltó y atacó directamente con su mano sana. Aplastaría a ese pirata así fuera lo último que hiciera.

Marshall D. Teach reaccionó antes de que lo aplastaran y rodó para evitar el ataque. Cuando el reno golpeó la tierra cercana se sorprendió cuando poco a poco empezó a hundirse en una cortina negra.

—¡¿Qué es esto?! – intentó salir pero su fuerza se perdía.

—Es un agujero negro. – mencionó Kurohige sonriente. —Eres realmente poderoso. – se limpió la sangre que escurría por su boca. —Te perderás en la inmensidad de la oscuridad.

—¡Eso nunca! – la apuñalada de Brook lo tomó por sorpresa. Justo antes de que el médico cayera en la trampa había saltado para atacar por sorpresa. Una de las cabezas del híbrido aulló con dolor. Teach aprovechó entonces para rodear al enemigo con su oscuridad.

—¡Eres un tonto al atacarme así!

—Mi cuerpo… - Brook miró con horror como sus huesos comenzaban a perder movilidad y se tambaleaban. No encontró otra manera para escapar más que expulsar su alma. Observó de lejos con horror, cómo sus huesos se desquebrajaban aún más al estar a merced de esa aura negra.

—¡Ah, un fantasma! – gritó sorprendido Barbanegra.

—¿Qué es lo que hiciste? – cuestionó el músico, temiendo por la integridad de sus huesos.

—Ya veo, tu fruta del diablo te permite anclarte a este mundo.- reflexionó Teach sin prestar mucha atención a la pregunta de Brook. Tomó los huesos entre sus garras y sonrió con malicia.

—¡Espera, no te atrevas! – el esqueleto se dio cuenta de lo que planeaba.

—Parece que le tienes un gran aprecio a tus huesos. –tomó la cabeza y se entretuvo con su afro. —Hasta tienes un afro.

—¡Deja mis raíces en paz, villano! – por más que quisiera no podía defenderse a menos de que regresara a su cuerpo.

—Vaya, es muy raro. – desprendió la cabeza. —¿Mmm? Algo suena adentro. – abrió el cráneo y observó el dial. —¿Un caracol?

—¡No lo toques! – tampoco podía acercarse o si no se esfumaría por efecto de la Yami Yami.

—Parece que esto es muy importante para ti.

—¡Déjalo ahí! – no permitiría que manoseara la reliquia que contenía la promesa de su tripulación pasada.

—¡Brook! – Chopper intentaba salir del agujero pero estaba atorado.

—¡Él dijo que no lo tocaras! – una poderosa ráfaga empujó a Kurohige lejos, ante esto Chopper sacó su mano del agujero negro y Brook logró regresar a su cuerpo, tomó entre sus manos el dial y lo guardó de nuevo.

—¡Franky! – los dos usuarios miraron al cybor, que se desplazaba lentamente con un brazo inutilizado hasta donde estaban ellos. Había usado un Coup de Vent.

—Este tipo no entiende palabras. – dijo con una voz cansina.

—¿Estás bien? – Chopper se le acercó, el efecto de la píldora se acabó y regresó a su estado normal, ahora podía moverse sin necesidad de esperar, su cuerpo ya resistía la presión del Monster Point.

—Sí, sí, estoy bien. – aunque era obvio que no, el carpintero se mantuvo en pie. —Eso fue peligroso, chicos, no se acerquen a ese lunático, les quitara sus poderes.

—No teníamos opción. – se disculpó el reno.

—De cualquier forma… ahí viene. – El perro de tres cabezas se levantó iracundo.

—¡¿Otro nakama apareció?! – se estaba comenzando a cansar de que lo tomaran por sorpresa. —¡Acabare con ustedes de una buena vez! – con su fuerza sobre humana se apoderó de dos grandes rocas y las cubrió con el poder de romper el aire. Les lanzó las rocas y al momento se dieron cuenta que eran bombas, muy similares a las que Kuma usaba.

—¡Atrás de mí! – Franky enfocó el objetivo y disparó desde los hombros. Las piezas explotaron causando un gran estruendo. Entonces desde atrás de la explosión la enorme figura del ser mitológico los agobio.

—¡Tatsumaki! – la voz de Zoro se percibió enseguida y con la fuerza del tornado logró alejar a Kurohige de sus compañeros. El espadachín apreció con gusto cómo el cuerpo del enemigo caía a la tierra, pero también que inmediatamente se levantaba.

—¡Zoro! – El médico, el músico y el carpintero jamás se habían alegrado tanto de ver a su primer oficial enfrente de ellos.

—¡¿Todo el mundo está bien?! – miró desesperado a sus compañeros.

—Eso creo. – respondió Franky, aunque de ante mano estaban muy lastimados como para levantarse.

—¿Cómo está Luffy? – preguntó temeroso.

—Luffy… - Chopper cerró los ojos dolorosamente y el Cazador de Piratas comprendió.

—No te preocupes, Chopper. – mordió con fuerza el mango de su espada blanca. —Él se levantará. – curiosamente, a pesar de decir aquello, una pequeña lágrima se asomó en su ojo sano.

—Zoro-san. – Brook intentó reconfortarlo.

—Vayan con los demás, yo acabaré con él.

—¡De ninguna manera! – se interpuso el cybor. —No podrás solo.

—¡Tampoco ustedes! – se colocó en guardia, percibió que el enemigo se estaba levantando. —Chopper, atiéndelos. – se lanzó directamente hacia Kurohige, la visión de un furioso guerrero llenó el panorama. El alma del Cazador de piratas se manifestó una vez más mostrando entonces la imagen del dios Ashura. Era en momentos como estos que Roronoa se convertía en un demonio verdadero.

—Kiki Kyuutouryuu: Ashura. – murmuró en la carrera y los brazos adicionales aparecieron. —¡Ashura: Makyuusen! – sin darle tiempo si quiera a Kurogihe de reaccionar los cortes fueron por la espalda, bañando de gravedad a pesar de la gruesa piel de su fruta Zoan. El capitán de los piratas enemigos exclamó sorprendido y muy lastimado, puesto que Zoro no mostró delicadeza alguna, aunque claro, no tendría por qué.

Inmediatamente, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar el aspirante a ser el mejor espadachín se infló los músculos de sus brazos y con las espadas atacó a Teach sin darle tiempo de reaccionar. Lo mandó al aire y una vez arriba se preparó para otra estocada.

—¡Rengoku Oni Giri!- el grito cortado de Marshall D. Teach llamó la atención y al momento los truenos hicieron acto de presencia. Se avecinaba una tormenta eléctrica, fue lo que Nami les dijo a sus nakamas, mas la atención en este momento se centraba en el fiero Zoro, que no paraba de cortar a Teach.

El cuerpo del capitán regordete cayó a la tierra, con los ojos en blancos. Zoro intentó tranquilizarse, tenía muchos deseos de mutilarlo, pero no vendría al caso después de todo no parecía moverse más. Observó el rostro del enemigo y sintió un escozor profundo en su garganta, alzó la espadas para atravesarle el corazón, pero antes de tocarlo con el filo de sus katanas una oscuridad imperiosa trepó por sus piernas y lo atrapó deliberadamente, deteniéndolo.

—¿Qué es esto? – exclamó entre dientes.

—Maldito. – escuchó la voz de Teach, estaba bastante furioso. El pirata de aura negra se levantó lentamente, ya no estaba transformado pero igual se veía amenazador. —Me tomaste por sorpresa, espadachín. – lo contempló, Zoro estaba congelado sin poderse mover debido a la oscuridad.

—¡Suéltame! – ordenó furioso.

—¿Estás loco? – tocó sus heridas, vaya que eran profundas, pero si no fuera porque la piel del Cerbero era sumamente dura y tenía conocimientos de Haki hubieran sido fatales. —Casi me matas. – suspiró.

—Y me arrepiento de no haberlo hecho rápido. – retó, muy enojado.

—¿Tú eres Roronoa Zoro, verdad? – lo observó atentamente, el hombre estaba muy herido, seguramente cortesía de Shiryu de la Lluvia, ya que si más no recordaba se habían quedado peleando por ahí.

—Bastardo. – escupió Zoro, forzándose a liberarse de la oscuridad, sin embargo no podía.

—Eres fuerte, ¿Te gustaría unirte a mi tripulación?

—¿Eres estúpido o algo? – apretó con coraje sus espada, debido a la fuerza aplicada pequeños hilos de sangre emergieron de su boca y manos.

—¿Oh? – se sorprendió de aquel desafío, sin duda era un NO rotundo. —Veo que eres muy fiel a tu capitán. – sonrió con intención. —¿Pero sabes una cosa? Mugiwara no Luffy ya no tiene tiempo. – dejó ver sus dientes de forma burlesca. —Él no será el Rey de los Piratas.

—¡Silencio, hijo de perra! – Zoro gritó embrutecido, ahora la fuerza que aplicaba contra la oscuridad era mayor. Pero su desgastado cuerpo tenía límites sin embargo. —¡Luffy será el Rey de los Piratas te guste o no! Yo juré que lo convertiría en el rey y eso es lo que haré. – y se liberó para después atacar fortuitamente al traidor de la banda de Shirohige. El corte de sus espadas pasó sobre su barriga y le dejó una enorme cicatriz en forma de X. Teach retrocedió asustado pues una nueva estocada se dirigía hasta él.

—¡Quieto ahí! – creó una onda expansiva y logró tenerlo. Zoro se forzó a sí mismo para cortar la explosión, aunque sonase inverosímil. Pero antes de eso Teach la hizo estallar y el cuerpo del espadachín voló muy cerca de donde estaban sus nakamas. La fuerza de la onda lo había herido.

—¡Zoro! – Chopper y Franky que aún podían moverse levemente intentaron auxiliarlo.

Rayos y centellas adornaron el campo de batalla mientras que los pasos pesados de Kurohige resonaban en todo el campo de batalla. Una sonrisa malvada adornó sus labios.

—Alégrense piratas del Sombrero de Paja, ustedes pasarán a la historia como la tripulación que casi derrotaba al actual Rey de los Piratas. – se colocó en pose y en su mano izquierda se manifestó el poder de la Gura Gura no Mi.

—¿Qué es lo que va a hacer? - Nami tragó saliva.

—¡Acabaré con todos de un solo golpe! – la fuerza acumulada en su puño se hizo más grande. Entonces parecieron comprender lo que sucedería. Iba a hacerlos explotar a todos.

Zoro se levantó y se colocó en guardia enfrente de sus amigos. Suspiró con un poco de resignación. Cruzó sus espadas sobre su pecho y preparó su cuerpo para el impacto.

—Yo los protegeré.- afirmó el espadachín.

—Pues no lo harás solo. – Nami se levantó y se acercó donde él, con su Sorcery Clima Tact se puso en guardia.

—¿Se están olvidando de mí? – Usopp se levantó aún con sus heridas y se colocó a un lado de Zoro.

—No, por supuesto que no. – habló de repente Sanji, se levantó del suelo y se acercó a Nami, sacó un cigarrillo y lo encendió. —No te preocupes, Nami-swam, estoy aquí contigo. – la chica sonrió.

—Hai, Sanji-kun.

—Necesitarán ayuda. – exclamó Chopper, mientras se colocaba al lado de Usopp, puesto que estaba sumamente cansando no sabía si podría transformarse en un Guard Point, pero quería ser de ayuda.

—Bienvenido, Chopper. – dijo Usopp, sonriéndole de forma convencional.

—Parece que este será un enfrentamiento interesante. – Robin se colocó al lado de Sanji, cruzó sus brazos, preparada para defenderse en cualquier momento.

—No te angusties, Robin-chan, yo las protegeré a las dos. – alardeó el cocinero mientras exhalaba humo de su boca.

—Cuento contigo. – la arqueóloga sonrió.

—¡Estoy Super preparado! – alardeó Franky mientras se colocaba a un lado de Chopper y le acariciaba la cabeza para después mostrar una gran sonrisa.

—Yohohoho, ¿Me permite permanecer a su lado, señorita? – dijo con cortesía Brook a lo que Robin asintió delicadamente.

—Claro que sí.

Marshall D. Teach pensó por un instante en que todos estaban locos, pero al mismo tiempo una sonrisa sincera se asomó en su rostro.

—Ustedes realmente pasarán a la historia. – dijo, la onda en su mano se hacía más grande. —Son verdaderos piratas. ¿Así que protegerán a su capitán aún les cueste la vida?

—¡Por supuesto! – exclamaron en coro los Mugiwaras, por un momento esa afirmación, llena de seguridad y fortaleza se transformó en una sincera sonrisa para cada uno.

—Si no estuviéramos dispuestos a morir por el sueño de nuestros nakamas… no podríamos ser una familia. – argumentó Zoro, muy seguro de sus palabras.

—El marimo tiene razón. – Sanji dio otra bocanada a su cigarro. —Nosotros somos una familia.

—Y si quieres llegar a uno de nosotros, tendrás que enfrentarte a todos.- declaró la gata ladrona.

—Oh, ya veo. – bisbisó con admiración el enemigo. —Ha sido un honor conocerlos, Piratas del Sombrero de Paja. – los atacó.

La explosión arrasó con todo a su paso. Era sin duda tan poderosa como las que Shirohige solía usar en batalla. Los cuerpos de los piratas volaron y se esparcieron por el campo de batalla. El piso de aquel terreno de guerra se resquebrajó por completo y en la bahía, poderosas olas se manifestaron. El rugir de la tierra y del cielo se hizo uno, acompañado entonces por la risa maniaca de Marshall D. Teach.

El pirata de barba negra resopló victorioso y en su risa malvada los rayos cayeron en el campo de batalla. Pero especialmente uno de ellos, uno poderoso y cargado se impactó en el suelo e hizo explotar varios escombros. Al ver esto la locura se desató en la mente de Teach. Era como si el cielo hubiese enloquecido al mismo tiempo. Definitivamente esta era su Era, era una declaración a todo el mundo de que se había vuelto, oficialmente, el nuevo Rey de los Piratas.

Pero su celebración se terminó cuando una voz, ajena a la suya se escuchó por todo el campo de batalla. Kurohige miró aterrado el lugar de donde provenía esa voz. De entre las ruinas del campo de batalla, una explosión de vapor dio paso a la voz enardecida de Luffy. El cuerpo del muchacho desprendía un espeso vapor, pero al mismo tiempo pequeñas corrientes eléctricas todavía visibles se asomaban en su cuerpo de goma. Si el demonio estuviera ahí sería, con seguridad, la misma imagen que Luffy proyectaba.

—¡Kurohige! – vociferó más que furioso. De aquí en adelante, Teach no pudo reprimir el temblor aparente en sus piernas.

—Mu-Mugiwara… - tartamudeó más que asustado. —Estás… Estás vivo.

Luffy se llenó un puño a su mano y sonrió despiadadamente.

—Claro que sí, no dejaré que un imbécil como tú se convierta en el Rey de los Piratas. – sonrió y eso sólo causó más temor en Teach. —¡Yo seré el único Rey de los Piratas! – su grito hizo eco en toda el lugar.

—Maldito… yo pensé que habías muerto. – Kurohige todavía estaba en shock, totalmente incrédulo.

—Yo también. – admitió Luffy. —Por cierto. – su sonrisa volvía a tornarse poderosa y despiadada. —Ace te manda saludos. Me dijo que te pateara el trasero. – el vapor de su cuerpo se expandió en donde estaba. —Te haré pagar. – se colocó en guardia. —Nadie, en la vida, lastima a mis nakamas y se sale con la suya. – los ojos de Luffy transmitían una sola frase: Estás muerto. —¡Prepárate Kurohige! Esto apenas empieza.

Y ahí estaba la descripción gráfica del infierno para Marshall D. Teach. Era momento de que se enfrentara cara a cara con su destino… comprobaría el verdadero significado de la voluntad D.

**Continuará… **

**Personalmente creo que esta es una de las escenas más impresionantes y soñadas de todo One Piece. Pero sobre todo creo que sigue siendo lo mismo que siempre nos proyecta en todo momento Oda. La unión de una familia tan especial como son los Sombrero de Paja. **

**Respecto a los ataques, usé los más poderosos y actualizados posibles, quizá para las alturas del verdadero final sean más que increibles la variedad de ataques de los personajes. Gracias de nuevo y disfrutad de la lectura. **

**¿Merece un comentario?**

**Yume no Kaze. **


	4. El Rey de los Piratas

**La pelea de Kurohige y Luffy. En lo personal, creo que esta en la realidad será una batalla compleja, tanto que ciertamente será más que épica. Les menciono aparte que la batalla se llevó a cabo en una isla, para este entonces todavía no llegan a Raftel. **

**Sé que todavía faltan nakamas, ya que la tripulación no está completa, pero en este fic se usaran a los integrantes oficialmente confirmados, ya que no me atrevo a predecir respecto a los personajes. **

**Por ultimo, espero que disfruten de este capítulo. **

* * *

**In The End: El Rey de los Piratas. **

* * *

Dicen que el Rey de los Piratas era una persona totalmente temible cuando luchaba. Los marines que tuvieron la oportunidad de ver a Gol D. Roger en batalla afirmaban que era como si el mismísimo demonio sacudiera la tierra y se abalanzara contra sus naves. De todos los marinos sólo Monkey D. Garp había sido capaz de hacerle frente a tan temible pirata. Su perseverancia y su fuerza bruta se comparaban con la de Roger, siendo lo suficientemente apto como para acorralarlo, aunque claro, siempre conseguía escapar.

Dicen que Gold Roger era una persona magnifica. Según el testimonio de Silvers Rayleigh, era la persona más grandiosa que había tenido la oportunidad de conocer. No por nada se habían vuelto mejores amigos y posteriormente los dos causaron una revolución en el mundo. Cuando el Rey Oscuro hizo su aparición en el Archipiélago Shabondy y conoció a Monkey D. Luffy sin duda una sensación similar se percibió en el ambiente. Pero no sólo el vice-capitán de los piratas de Roger creía lo mismo, ya que tanto Rouge, la madre de Ace, como Garp, mencionaron con cierto cariño el nombre del difunto Rey de los Piratas.

Edward Newgate mencionó antes de morir que la voluntad de Roger y Ace sería cargada por un individuo apto y lo suficientemente tenaz para realizar sus sueños. También afirmó que existía el One Piece y que sin duda cuando ese tesoro fuese encontrado la batalla que se desataría a continuación sería más que épica.

Mientras agonizaba, Ace le dijo a Luffy que sólo había una cosa por la cual se lamentaba el no poder seguir viviendo… y era que no estaría con él cuando éste cumpliera su sueño. Luego, Ace dijo con solemnidad que estaba seguro que podría cumplirlo, puesto que era su hermano menor.

Cuando Luffy era un niño conoció a un gran pirata que le enseñó que nunca había que rendirse. Ese pirata sacrificó su brazo por él y le entregó su más preciado tesoro; el sombrero de paja de Shanks representó desde entonces una promesa y un sueño. Más tarde, cuando Luffy consiguió a sus dos preciados hermanos gritó a los cuatro vientos aquel anhelo que le inflaba el pecho con devoción y alegría. Ace se quedó tieso, muy incrédulo, Sabo se rio ante la ocurrencia de Luffy y dijo muy impresionado que le gustaría ver lo que el futuro le depararía.

Años después, cuando Zoro fue derrotado por primera vez por Mihawk, el espadachín alzó su espada al aire y prometió que se volvería el más poderoso del mundo. Que derrotaría a "Ojos de halcón" y que jamás perdería ante nadie. Tiempo más tarde, cuando El Tirano, Kuma, estuvo por matarles en Thriller Bark, dijo que no sería digno de convertirse en el mejor espadachín del mundo si no era capaz de proteger a su capitán. En ese momento Roronoa prometió que Luffy se convertiría en el Rey de los Piratas, así le costara la vida.

Actualmente, los miembros de la tripulación del Sombrero de Paja aceptaban gustosos la muerte en pos del sueño de su capitán, argumentando que no serían dignos de vivir si no podía proteger los sueños de sus camaradas y que por lo tanto ellos eran una familia que jamás se destruiría, sin importar la adversidad.

Ahora Luffy respondía a todas aquellas promesas y leyendas. El poderoso Mugiwara no Luffy se había levantado y escapado de la misma muerte, como tantas veces lo había hecho, y justaban toda su vida en sus puños, preparados para destruir a todo aquel que se interpusiera en sus sueños. El aura que transmitía el muchacho era muy similar a la de un hombre que sin importar qué siempre sale adelante, de un hombre que lo posee todo.

_De un rey. _

—¡Gear Second! – gritó Luffy, a pesar de que el vapor ya se ondeaba sobre su cuerpo. —¡Busoshoku koka! – pero a diferencia de lo habitual, el cuerpo entero de Luffy se cubrió de negro al mismo tiempo que resplandecía por el Gear. Era sin duda la apariencia de una bala de cañón casi en llamas. Teach retrocedió sumamente intimidado.

Se dice que los portadores de la D. nunca retroceden ante nada, que el miedo a la muerte nunca los detiene. No en vanos se vio a Gol D. Roger, Jaguar D. Saul, Portgas D. Rouge y Portgas D. Ace sonreír en el momento; incluso Luffy, cuando casi fue decapitado por Buggy. Si era así, ¿Por qué Marshall D. Teach no sonreía? Es más, parecía morirse de miedo, de pronto toda la confianza que había reunido y esa locura delirante desapareció sin dejar rastro.

—¡Pagaras por lo que les hiciste a mis nakamas! – ciertamente no había sido la intención de Luffy liberar su espíritu, pero el Haki del Rey se manifestó por todo el campo de batalla. Gran cantidad de marinos, mercenarios y revolucionarios cayeron presas de la energía que Luffy emanaba.

Tanto poder logró ser percibido por lo más longevos que ahí se encontraban. Una sonrisa se asomó por el rostro de Dragón y casi al mismo tiempo se escuchó una ligera risa, proveniente de Shanks, quien había llegado a la batalla, precisamente para ajustar cuentas con Teach y detenerlo pero recibió la sorpresa de que Luffy lo estaba haciendo por él.

—Ese maldito de Mugiwara. – el pelirrojo escuchó entonces la voz de una mujer, la cual sonreía abiertamente, su aliada temporal, Jewerly Bonney.

—Ya no es un niño, en lo absoluto. – se carcajeó Marco, quien estaba cerca, precisamente estacionado sobre el mástil de Shanks.

—Creo que todos estamos pensando lo mismo. – habló finalmente Akagami para después ampliar su sonrisa. —Luffy se nos adelantó, sin duda.

—Bien lo decía Ace. – comentó Marco, sonriendo también. —Es un chico imparable y bastante inquieto.

—Bueno, tal vez Mugiwara se esté encargando de Kurohige, pero aún veo muchos enemigos a la vista. – Bonney estaba en la playa para entonces.

—Es cierto. – Las alas azules del fénix se extendieron. —¡Vamos! – gritó y a su orden decenas de piratas aparecieron de entre la niebla.

Pero Luffy estaba ajeno de la revolución que se llevaba a cabo en las afueras de su área. Estaba concentrado en una sola cosa y era Teach.

—¡No creas que me intimidas! – alzó la mano izquierda para dejar salir otra onda destructora. Pero el muchacho era diez veces más rápido que al principio y atacó antes de que Kurohige pudiera efectuar su contraataque. Un Jet Pistol, endurecido por la armadura lo dejó totalmente fuera de sus cabales, su mandíbula se contrajo por la fuerza ejercida y salió volando. Sin perder tiempo, Luffy desapareció y se materializó detrás de Teach, incluso antes de que golpeara suelo. Acto seguido, le propinó una patada de lo más poderosa. El cuerpo de Barbanegra, a pesar de ser sumamente resistente se comprimió de tal manera que sus costillas se rompieron en cuestión de instantes. De nuevo, antes de golpear el suelo, Luffy apareció enfrente de él y con un puñetazo en gancho lo mandó hacia arriba, la mandíbula de Kurohige se fragmentó y varios de sus dientes se resquebrajaron.

Era como si Luffy jugase con él. Una vez que el cuerpo del pirata estuvo en el cielo, Mugiwara apareció ahí antes de que pudiese subir más y le dio de hecho en la cabeza con una patada que lo mandaría directamente al suelo. El moreno aterrizó ya sin la presencia del vapor, pero su cuerpo seguía negro. Respiró levemente agotado. Kurohige no se movía, pero no quería arriesgarse, su nueva armadura de cuerpo completo era la única línea de defensa contra la Yami Yami no Mi.

—Sé que todavía no estás muerto, así que levántate. – ordenó Luffy.

A lo dicho, el tembloroso y magullado cuerpo de Teach reaccionó. Con pesadez logró alzarse y encarar al muchacho. Borbotones de sangre emergía de su boca y sin mencionar los terribles hematomas que se dibujaban sobre su barriga y pecho.

—Mugiwara. – balbuceó con rabia y dolor. —Eres un maldito… - jadeó con pesar. Se levantó y mientras lo hacía se transformaba en el híbrido de tres cabezas. —Sólo… me tomaste por sorpresa.

—Cállate, basura. Pelea, si quieres ser el rey, entonces derrótame.

—¡Eso haré! – una de sus bocas se preparó para romper el viento, pero antes de ello, Luffy le atacó y le dio en el mentón antes de que hiciera explosión, como consecuencia, la onda sónica explotó entre sus fauces. La cabeza, totalmente ensangrentada se deformó, su hocico fue destruido por una mitad. Ante tal cosa, Kurohige regresó a su forma humana mientras se tiraba al suelo y se revolcaba de dolor y angustia. Tenía pues, la oreja derecha, su ojo derecho y parte de su nariz totalmente reventados.

—¡Desgraciado! – esparció su oscuridad intentando atrapar a Luffy, pero el joven no fue aprisionado debido a su armadura. —¡Imposible, tu haki no era tan poderoso hacía unos minutos!

—¡No soy el mismo de hace unos minutos! – se liberó de la oscuridad con sólo sacudir sus brazos. El vapor del Gear Second apareció sin necesidad de ser nombrado. —¡Esto es por Zoro! ¡Gomu Gomu no Jet Pistol! – su brazo se encajó en la panza del enemigo, por lo que éste salió disparado. Casi a una velocidad alucinante, Luffy apareció al lado de Teach una vez que una piedra frenó su despegue. —¡Esto es por Nami! ¡Gomu Gomu no…! – escuchó y miró con horror la nueva ejecución de Luffy. —¡Jet Stamp! – la patada se la atinó en un flanco, pero no por eso no fue lo suficientemente potente para doblar el cuerpo de Barbanegra y hacerlo volar otra vez. —¡Esto es por Usopp! – apareció enseguida a su lado, antes de que pudiera ser detenido por otra cosa, el muchacho ya se disponía atacarlo. —¡Gomu Gomu no Jet Bullet! – el mismo ataque que había usado (claro que sin el Jet) para vencer a Usopp ahora era nombrado en su honor. Luffy sintió cómo el brazo derecho de Teach se destrozaba en fracciones ante su estocada.

Con una exclamación lancinante, el cuerpo de Kurohige voló en otra dirección, era fascinante el inmenso daño que podía causar el muchacho. Pero Luffy estaba decidido a no dejar en paz a este villano. Ya lo había hecho una vez en Impel Down, no lo dejaría ir de nuevo, primero se enfrentaría a las consecuencias de compartir un mismo ideal.

—¡Esto es por Sanji! ¡Gomu Gomu no Jet Yari! – la patada en forma de lanza se incrustó perfectamente entre el estómago del regordete pirata. Luffy estaba decidido a no dejarlo en paz. El cuerpo de Kurohige finalmente tocó tierra, pero no le duró mucho el gusto. Pues inmediatamente el muchacho de sombrero de paja apareció detrás de él y lo levantó de su maltrecha camisa. Todavía emanaba vapor, listo para proseguir.

—Esto es por Chopper. – lo alzó y se apresuró a capturarlo en el aire mientras caída. —¡Gomu Gomu no Jet Hammer! – el impactó era sin misericordia, seguramente si alguno de sus viejos conocidos observara a Luffy en este momento dirían que se había vuelto un desquiciado, pero para aquellos que lo conocían realmente bien, era obvio que no peleaba por locura desmedida, él peleaba en nombre de sus nakamas, aquellos que fueron heridos por el enemigo.

El cuerpo de Kurohige se quedó clavado en el piso. Luffy lo empujó con la mano y éste se desmoronó automáticamente.

—Abre los ojos, sé que estás vivo. – decidió esperar, incluso en este estado se negaba a pelear contra alguien indefenso.

Y ante cualquier reacción pronosticada, Teach se movió en son de que aún escuchaba. Si bien había usado Haki para resistir los embates de Mugiwara, y su Yami Yami no Mi había tratado de absorber sus golpes de goma, no podía evitar sentir aquel dolor estresante y mortecino que lo invadía. Intentó abrir los ojos, pero la sangre en su rostro le impedía la visibilidad. Intentaba hablar pero solo pequeños balbuceos y silabas sin razón emergieron de su boca. Movió su mano izquierda ante la urgencia de quitarse la sangre de encima y poder ver y respirar.

El muchacho esperó pacientemente, a pesar de estar muy enojado. Además de eso fue sumamente cuidado en continuar con su armadura, pues sabía que el enemigo era muy tramposo.

—Bastardo. – articuló finalmente y lo miró con su ojo sano, Luffy lo miraba sin emoción alguna, simplemente esperando. —Me las pagarás.- masculló a duras penas.

—Levántate, aún no terminamos esto, muéstrame que eres digno de poseer el mismo sueño. – su voz fue severa, tal como esperaba.

—Oh… yo te mostraré. – destruyó el suelo con sólo palparlo, a lo que Luffy se alejó de un saltó. Entonces Teach se levantó y se aseguró de destrozar la atmosfera en la cual estaba Luffy. La explosión fue especialmente poderosa, pero para desgracia de Barbanegra Luffy se había esfumado antes de que pudiera acertarle. En la playa cercana se levantó el océano, arrasando con quien sea que estuviera cerca.

—Eres lento. – el ojo de Kurohige se abrió como un plato al escuchar la voz del muchacho detrás de él. Se transformó en la bestia legendaria y se preparó para atacarlo con sus cabezas ilesas.

—¡No escaparas! – iba a acatarlo con fuerza salvaje, pero el muchacho del sombrero sonrió, era justo lo que esperaba.

—Esto es por Robin. – al momento de escuchar aquello el perro mitológico pareció temblar. —¡Gomu Gomu no…! – más vapor emergía de su cuerpo. —¡Jet Bazooka! – le comprimió la musculatura torácica en el instante y las patas de la fiera se desprendieron del suelo para retroceder debido a la fuerza. No se trataba de los taques habituales del Gear Second que en un principio le había mostrado, este era sin duda una evolución en las técnicas de Mugiwara, una que, reforzadas con su haki, las volvía terriblemente potentes. La saliva fue visible entonces así como una exhalación profunda por parte del perro, pues Luffy le había sacado el aire de los pulmones.

A diferencia de esta vez, Luffy no corrió detrás suyo y le había atacar en el aire. Ahora jadeó un poco, probablemente por la carga de trabajo tremenda que estaba resistiendo su cuerpo, no todo los días estabas a punto de morir y regresabas de ese abismo para partirle la cara a tu peor enemigo. Sin embargo, no se detendría, no ahora.

Caminó hasta donde estaba el cuerpo de Cerbero.

—Esto es por Franky. – levantó el cuerpo de Teach y una vez que lo hizo pronunció su ataque. —¡Gomu Gomu no Jet Rifle! – de nuevo, la fuerza del muchacho fue capáz de doblegar al enorme enemigo y lo hizo rodar dolosamente. Luffy apretó sus puños… Kurohige aún luchaba por levantarse. La bestia, en la que ahora estaba transformado, ladró retándolo, era increíble ver hasta donde llegaba su determinación.

—¡Todavía no acabo, Mugiwara! – Teach saltó sobre el muchahco, una vez más, intentando usar más que la fuerza de su masa corporal y su instinto para hacerlo polvo. Era ya notorio la desesperación que perfilaba en su cabeza. De sus quijadas, todavía íntegras, Kurohige exhaló una enorme cantidad de fuego. La llamarada, cortesía de su Zoan legendaria, se alzó contra Luffy, que sinceramente no esperaba esto, pero no retrocedió.

—¡Esto… es por Brook! – comenzó a ejecutar uno de sus ataques más poderosos, ataque que en una ocasión le propinó una victoria importante en Enies Lobby. —¡Gomu Gomu no Jet Gatling Gun! – con ayuda de su ennegrecida cuerpo y la potencia de su Gear, el fuego retrocedió dramáticamente y los golpes los acertó por completo en todo el cuerpo del guardián del inframundo.

—¡Y esto…! – gritó cuando el cuerpo del hombre se tambaleaba como si fuera una marioneta, los ojos del pirata despiadado se encontraban en blanco. —¡Es por Ace! ¡Gomu Gomu no Red Hawk! – por un instante el subconsciente de Teach rememoró el fuego abrasador de Ace, como en aquella ocasión en la isla Barano.

Poco a poco el enorme cuerpo de Marshall D. Teach se redujo a su forma humana. Para entonces, el hombre simplemente ya no se levantó. Cuando dio su golpe final, el cuerpo de Kurohige se arremolinó contra unos escombros, definitivamente no se levantaría.

Luffy contrajo su brazo y exclamó muy agotado. El cuerpo le dolía, no en vano, y se sentía demasiado cansado como para continuar. Durante el primer encuentro había utilizado muchas técnicas y artimañas, pero ahora, después de haber sobrevivido a la muerte, se encontraba más dispuesto, sólo que su cuerpo se encontraba resentido.

Cayó sentado al suelo e intentó respirar con normalidad. Su armadura no se desvanecía todavía, cosa que lo atribuía a su estado emocional, ya que estaba muy presionado y alerta. Se llevó las manos a la cara y se sostuvo por unos segundos, estaba sudando demasiado y tenía dolor de cabeza.

—Tengo que encontrar a los chicos. – se dijo y se levantó, la armadura comenzó a desaparecer lentamente.

Más le valía haber seguido sospechando. Automáticamente una corriente oscura se apoderó de su cuerpo y lo paralizó en el acto. Miró con horror cómo Teach se alzaba, presa de su propia aura y con demencia se empeñaba a seguir atacando.

—¡Te tengo! – no era preciso si toda la paliza de hace un momento era un intento inesperado de paciencia para que, después de creerse victorioso Luffy se descuidara, o bien, sólo casualidad, pero lo importante ahora era que Teach había logrado su objetivo, tenía a Mugiwara sonde quería.

—Estabas vivo. – ciertamente no se lo esperó, ya que su haki de percepción no lo había detectado. Probablemente el hombre estaba siendo sometido por su perseverancia e instinto.

—No dejaré que un flacucho como tú… - la sangre se filtraba por la comisura de sus labios. —Me arrebate el sueño que he esperado por años. – el poder de la Gura Gura no Mi resplandeció en su brazo móvil. El muchacho de goma se estremeció, sabía lo que venía a continuación. Kurohige lanzó su estocada, pero de manera imprevista y con muy mala suerte… falló. Su brazo, totalmente magullado e inservible por el cansancio, desvió el ataque y la esfera intangible que estaba en su puño, capaz de destrozar el aire, eclosionó antes de llenar al cuerpo de Luffy. No en así logró alcanzarlo el estruendo, pero al menos no le dio de lleno. La misma manifestación sacó a Teach de curso y cayó a arrodillado, respirando agitadamente y jadeando como un perro.

Observó el terreno, buscando a Luffy y al no verlo pensó que le había dado. Pero para su sorpresa el muchacho se levantó, sus brazos colgaban exhaustos, pero eso no le impidió replantear un ataque final.

—¡Has fallado! – remarcó y eso sólo irritó a Teach.

—¡Ven aquí, desgraciado! – volvió a juntar fuerza en su puño.

—¡Este… es el fin! – su cuerpo volvió a colorearse de negro y saltó al aire. —¡Gear Second! ¡Gear Saado! – su pierna derecha emitió un vapor espeso y al mismo tiempo se hizo gigante.

—¡La detendré! – arremetió contra Luffy con el poder robado de Shirohige.

—¡Gomu Gomu no Jet Elephant Axe! – y arremetió contra Kurohige y sus ataques chocaron en una peligrosa danza de muerte. La fuerza de comprensión ejercida por la pierna de Luffy y la onda expansiva batallaron momentáneamente. Jamás se había visto tan lucha de fuerzas… que culminó en una enorme explosión. El Haki de Luffy fue tan poderoso que dividió aplastó el poder de la Akuma no Mi Paramecia más poderosa. Kurohige observó más que impresionado aquella demonstración de fuerza y espíritu.

El ataque se liberó en dos extremos, fragmentando a la mitad toda la tierra, la isla en la que peleaban se había partido literalmente en dos porciones y en ambos extremos de la fisura se originaron Tsunamis sin precedentes. Todos los marines y piratas que luchaban por esa zona se estremecieron ante el terremoto y el levantamiento de las olas.

—¡No retrocedan! – ordenó Dragón a sus fuerzas mientras creaba un gran túnel de aire en la ola gigante, poniéndolos a salvo. Shanks, quien estaba en el otro extremo y confirmó la presencia de la enorme ola justó Haki en su espada y atacó directamente, para desestabilizar el agua y así salvar a sus compañeros.

El estruendo seguía reproduciéndose y en medio de ellos los gritos de Luffy y Kurohige. Llegó un momento en el cual ya no se escuchó otra cosa que no fuera el rugir de la tierra y el mar.

Después… no se escuchó absolutamente nada.

Todos los que estaban en el campo de batalla quedaron en completo silencio una vez que el movimiento tectónico desapareció. Los Almirantes, los capitanes piratas y los comandantes revolucionarios ordenaron mudamente que nadie hieran algún movimiento, este sería un momento crucial en la historia, se apresuraron a ir donde había ocurrido el enfrentamiento entre Luffy y Teach.

Las tres fuerzas se apilaron a los alrededores, sin acercarse demasiado. Coby, quien había estado luchando contra los piratas y había presenciado la explosión sentía el impulso de ir y buscar entre los escombros a sus amigos, pero sabía que sus superiores no se lo permitirían.

—Smoker-san. – Tashigi, una de sus compañeras habló cerca de donde él estaba. —¿Cree que Mugiwara…?

—No lo sé… - respondió en voz baja el Vice-Almirante. —Pero espero que no sea así. – fue totalmente sincero, si Luffy moría entonces no tendría mucho que hacer, desde su encuentro en Loguetown, Smoker no podía concebir la vida sin la persecución del Sombrero de Paja.

—Luffy-san. – susurró el joven marine, por lo visto había más gente en la marina que se preocupaba por su amigo.

—Capitán. – Beckman estaba a su lado, también muy nervioso.

—Ten fe. – susurró Shanks.

—Líder, ¿Qué estamos esperando? – preguntó cohibido un soldado de la armada revolucionaria.

—El surgimiento del próximo rey de los piratas. – contestó seriamente el criminal más buscado del mundo. Por dios que esperaba que Luffy fuera el triunfador.

Y esperaron diez, veinte, treinta segundos.

_Un milagro ocurrió. _

Un grito de victoria se asomó entre todos los presentes, así como una expiación de felicidad y sorpresa. Dos poderosas paredes de piedra se destruyeron dando paso a la figura de Luffy, quien se levantaba, herido y con hilos de sangre en la frente, pero al fin y al caso íntegro. Gritó una vez y más y con ello otras voces le correspondieron.

De los escombros se levantaron sus nakamas. Zoro, quien había protegido a Usopp usando su cuerpo y espadas cortó dos poderosas rocas que los estaban aplastando.

De un patada, Sanji liberó a Robin y Nami, quienes fueron protegidas por la caballerosidad de éste y ahora cumplía lo dicho.

—¡Estamos fuera, mis damas! – garlardeó contento.

—Gracias, Sanji-kun. – agradeció Nami, sostiendose un brazo debido a que estaba lastimada.

—Muy eficiente, cocinero-kun. – sonrió Robin.

—¡Cuando quieran mis preciosas señoritas! – sus ojos se transformaron en corazones.

—¡Súper! –Franky se retiró de encima más escombros y respiró tranquilo al ver a Brook y Chopper en una pieza. —¿Están todos bien? – preguntó el cybor. Los aludidos asintieron con vértigo.

—Casi se nos acababa el aire. – mencionó Chopper con pena.

—Pensé que íbamos a morir… ¡Ah, pero yo ya estoy muerto! ¡Yohohoho! – se río Brook ante la ironía.

—Muchachos. – exclamó Luffy con alivio al verlos a salvo. Una pequeña cantidad de lágrimas se asomaron en sus ojos. —¡Lo logramos! – gritó orgullo y su tripulación sonrió para que después un bullicio mayor se escuchara en todo alrededor. Los piratas del Sombrero de Paja observaron entre fascinados y algo impresionados a la enorme cantidad de personas que coreaban contentos su victoria.

—Parece que tenemos admiradores. – dijo Brook, desconcertado.

—¡Súuuper! – el cybor extendió un brazo, pues no podía levantar ambos.

—¿Quiénes son todas estas personas? – cuestionó Sanji, también impresionado.

—Espero que no nos festejen como héroes o algo así. – comentó Zoro, antes que Luffy.

—Bueno, no importa. – sonrió el muchacho de goma. Extendió su mirada hacia el cielo y sonrió aún más complacido. Había hecho lo impensable, había defendido su sueño aún de la misma muerte. Extendió sus brazos al aire y tomó mucho aliento.

—¡Yo seré el Rey de los Piratas! – gritó a todo pulmón, lleno de felicidad y orgullo.

—¡Yo seré el mejor espadachín del mundo! – gritó enseguida Zoro.

—¡Entonces yo cumpliré mi sueño con ustedes! – gritó Nami, sin esperarse más. —¡Dibujare un mapa del mundo entero!

—¡Yo me convertiré en un valiente guerrero de los mares! – a pesar de sus heridas, Usopp tuvo la fortaleza de alzar su resortera y gritar lo que sentía.

—¡All Blue está esperándome! – gritó Sanji, guiado por la misma fuerza.

—¡Yo seré el mejor doctor del mundo! ¡Ya lo verán, no habrá ninguna enfermedad que no pueda curar! – se vanaglorió Chopper, mientras saltaba contento.

—¡Descubriré la verdadera historia! – canturreó Robin, también extasiada por la emoción del momento.

—¡Aw, no se preocupen muchachos el Sunny y yo los llevaremos hasta el fin del mundo! – alzó la voz Franky.

—¡Yohohoho! – exclamó Brook. —¡Espérame Laboon, ya casi estoy contigo!

Al terminar de profesar sus sueños los gritos no se dieron a esperar. Los marines gritaron también, contagiados por la euforia del tumulto. Todos aquellos que conocían a los chicos de la tripulación sonrieron felices y orgullosos. Así es como debía ser la tripulación del Rey de los Piratas ¿Eh? Esta era entonces, la tripulación de los sueños.

Sólo Monkey D. Luffy podía hacer que un despiadado cazador de piratas, una ladrona experta, un cobarde mentiroso, un cocinero mujeriego, un asustadizo reno, una mujer enigmática y buscada, un extravagante y excéntrico ciborg, un esqueleto solitario y muchos más, se juntaran para formar una de las tripulaciones más poderosas del mundo. Sólo Monkey D. Luffy podía juntarlos a todos ellos y hacerlos los mejores del mundo, sólo aquel flacucho muchacho de goma, podía tener la tripulación de los sueños.

Él era nada menos que Monkey D. Luffy o como otros lo conocían, Mugiwara no Luffy, el muchacho que llegó del East Blue y se hizo una leyenda. Un soñador y un guerrero, que no cedió ante nada. Ese mismo chico se alzaba ahora enfrente de muchos para proclamar a los cuatro vientos que se encontraba cerca de ser el Rey, si es que no lo era ya.

En medio de la emoción y los festejos uno a uno los integrantes del Sombrero de Paja cayeron al suelo totalmente inconscientes. La lucha había terminado, por lo tanto podrían tener un descanso bien merecido.

**Continuará… **

**Creo que golpear a Teach es un gran ejercicio para liberar el estrés. Sin duda. Espero que les haya gustado, todavía me falta un capítulo, el siguiente será más relax. **

**Gracias por leer. **

**¿Merece un comentario?**

**Yume no Kaze. **


	5. El final de la travesía

**Bueno, el final de la historia llegó. Espero que les haya gustado y hayan disfrutado de éste tanto como yo. Esta historia es como un Epilogo, por lo que espero que la lean relajadamente. **

**Gracias por leer, no olviden comentar. **

* * *

**In The End: El final de la travesía. **

* * *

Las olas y el viento se arremolinaron en paz contra el mascarón del Sunny. Luffy estaba sentado como de costumbre en la cabeza del león, tenía las piernas flexionadas en forma de loto y sus brazos cruzados, un poco desesperado, aunque claro, no habría por qué. Ese día en especial tendría una reunión importante… no se trataba de algún negocio, algún tratado de paz o una banda pirata solicitándole hacer una alianza con él, se trataba de algo más personal… algo familiar.

Luffy respiró para tranquilizarse, a lo lejos podía divisar una isla de primavera, por lo que supuso que ya estaba más que cerca. Sonrió para sus adentros y rápidamente se paró para ir donde Franky, quien manejaba el timón.

—¡Oye, Franky, ya la veo! – dijo con emoción, casi bailoteando.

—¿Ya llegamos? – El ingeniero miró a Nami, quien estaba sentada a su lado, debajo de una sombrilla y bebiendo un coctel. La chica rápidamente miró su muñeca y las agujas le reportaron la situación. Después se paró y revisó por encima del mascarón, la isla se divisaba.

—Sí. – volvió a mirar su Loge Pose. —Según las indicaciones esta debe ser la isla.

—¡Ah, no puedo esperar! – exclamó el capitán.

—Luffy, ¿Este es el lugar en donde se encuentra la tumba de tu hermano? – preguntó Sanji, quien le llevaba una nueva bebida a Nami.

—Así es. – estiró el brazo y tomó la compa antes que la navegante lo hiciera.

—¡Oye, Luffy, regresa eso a Nami-swam! – para el caso ya era tarde, se había bebido todo de un tajo.

—¡Sanji, está delicioso! – le regresó el recipiente vacío.

—Eh. – suspiró. —Sí, lo sé… sólo las mejores cosas para mis adoradas chicas. – terminó de decir con un par de corazones en los ojos.

—Oye, cocinero, se te está cayendo la baba. – Zoro, como de costumbre, no desaprovechaba la oportunidad para molestarlo.

—¡¿Qué dijiste?! – dramatizó el rubio. —No te escuché porque tu cabeza de marimo me distrajo.

—¡¿Quieres pelear, pelele?!

—¡Adelante, estúpido de las espadas! – Sanji chocó su pierna contra las espadas de Zoro.

—¡Oigan, ustedes dos, ya dejen de pelear! – acudió Usopp preocupado, las peleas entre esos eran inofensivas, pero no se sabía hasta cuando lo serían.

—¡Este marimo fue el que empezó!

—¿Quieres repertirlo, ero-cook? – volvió a retar Zoro.

—¡Venga ya los dos! – regañó Nami, quien intentaba concentrarse en el curso. —¡Se la pasan peleando todo el tiempo! ¿Qué ya se olvidaron que somos una familia? – intentó reconfortarlos y hacerlos recordar aquellas palabras de aliento que se dieron cuando estaban a punto de morir contra Kurohige.

—¡Aaahh, Nami-swan, eres tan linda! – se apresuró a tomar su mano, Zoro desistió de seguir peleando.

—Sí, sí, suéltame. – se quitó las manos de Sanji encima.

—Nunca cambian chicos. – dijo con una sonrisa en capitán. A pesar de hacer logrado hasta lo imposible, los Piratas del Sombrero de Paja seguían siendo los mismos de siempre.

—¡Yohohoho! – río Brook mientras se acercaba. —¿Qué les parece si tocamos una linda canción? – ahora con la nueva adquisición musical de Brook, un hermoso piano de cola color negro, las fiestas eran diferentes, pues la ambientación del instrumento les permitía más matices.

Automáticamente comenzó a tocar la vieja canción que todos conocían muy bien. El Sake de Binks sonó fuertemente mientras todos los de la tripulación emergían a cubierta para unirse al festejo.

Y es que había muchas cosas para decir que la fiesta era un requisito. Después de la batalla contra Kurohige, los Mugiwara se hicieron leyenda, pero más por sus sueños que por su victoria en aquella isla. Después de una tortuosa recuperación que duró más de dos meses, la banda continuó su camino hasta Raftel. Ningún barco pudo llegar donde el Sunny, bueno, exceptuando el Oro Jackson. En el recorrido a su destino, los Mugiwara encontraron con el mar legendario, All Blue. Aparentemente este mar brotaba desde el centro de la última isla del mundo.

Fue sin duda el mejor día en la vida para Sanji. El cocinero se sumergió en el mar de color azul y nadó durante horas, observando con sus propios ojos el sueño que por años había buscado. Se trataba de una extensión de agua que nacía desde el centro de la isla en donde se encontraba el One Piece. El mar rodeaba la isla en todos sus litorales y poco a poco se perdía con el resto del océano. Era una zona en donde todas las especies del mundo se encontraban para procrear y vivir.

Los tripulantes estuvieron anclados por horas, mientras aquellos que podían nadar iba venían con especies de peces nuevas y conocidas. Sanji sabía que tenían que continuar adelante, porque Raftel de igual manera estaba a unas horas, por eso no desaprovechó la oportunidad de pescar y recolectar todos los ingredientes necesarios. Prometió que haría el mejor festín de todos una vez que llegaran donde el One Piece.

Ahí mismo, entre unas rodas, Robin se encontró con otra pieza de historia. A diferencia de las demás piedras que había visto, gran parte de la historia le fue revelada y la compartió con todos, los cuales quedaron en una pieza al saber sobre lo sucedido hacía ya cientos de años. Convencida de que en Raftel se encontraría la clave para encontrar el Río Poneglyph.

Después de una serie de eventos lograron llegar a la isla legendaria. Lo que ahí se encontraron fue tan grande que estaban seguros nadie les creería a menos que tuvieran la oportunidad de verlo. Ciertamente, Luffy encontró One Piece y a pesar, de que no se trataba de lo que muchos hubiesen imaginado, se dio cuenta que la búsqueda bien había valido la pena. Esa noche, la celebración fue magna. Claramente la búsqueda había terminado, Luffy había llegado hasta el fin del mundo y había encontrado el tesoro que Gold Roger había dejado. Esto lo convertía entonces en el Rey de los Piratas.

Duraron cerca de un mes, en ese lugar Robin, Chopper y Nami lograron avanzar y cumplir su parte de su sueño. La historia fue finalmente revelada en una enorme estructura de piedra con letras antiguas, así mismo el reno de la tripulación encontró un sinfín hierbas medicinales, las cuales no crecían en otro lugar del mundo. Debido a que All Blue rodeaba la isla, Sanji tuvo infinidades de oportunidades para aprovechar las riquezas de dicho océano. Deseaba con todo su corazón poder llevar un pedacito de este paraíso a su maestro Zeff y mostrarle que su sueño era por demás real.

Nami dibujó Raftel y se sintió plena al ver su enorme colección de mapas y la estructura de su mapamundi, que ya casi estaba completo, sólo hacían falta unos retoques. Zoro aprovechó para entrenar en la isla, había muchas cosas interesantes ahí que ponían su estilo de pelea a prueba.

Brook pasó horas sentado tocando su violín, así como escribiendo canciones acerca de la inmensidad del mundo. Franky reparó el Sunny, pues se había dañado mucho durante la travesía. Así mismo su corazón también entonaba una alegre canción al ver que su barco había llegado hasta los confines del mundo, tal como se lo propuso.

Usopp era un cantar diferente. Al ver que había llegado tan lejos se sintió pleno y deseo que su padre estuviera ahí para verlo. Él definitivamente se había convertido en el valiente guerrero que prometió ser.

Luffy, por otro lado, pasó los días admirando el gran tesoro y sintiéndose afortunado de haberlo encontrado junto a sus amigos. Durante su estancia ahí, Luffy rememoró todo lo que había tenido que recorrer. Era como un sueño. Todavía recordaba aquellos días, cuando de niño, conoció a Shanks y éste le salvó la vida. Cuando el sombrero de paja lo inspiró a nunca rendirse y a cumplir su promesa de regresarlo algún día. Ciertamente se sentiría vacío una vez que regresara su sombrero, porque éste ya era tan parte de él y viceversa. Pero tenía que hacerlo. Recordó sus días de entrenamiento con Ace y Sabo. Si tan sólo su hermano mayor estuviera con él para verlo cumplir su sueño. Las palabras de Ace sonaban constantemente en su cabeza, haciéndole sonreír orgulloso al ver que no se había equivocado. Ace siempre confió en Luffy, aún en sus últimos momentos.

Respecto a Sabo, se había enterado de que éste había luchado en la guerra contra Barbanegra, pero no tuvo la oportunidad de verlo. Le dijeron que su hermano era muy poderoso, siendo capaz de doblegar al marine de más alto rango. Ciertamente moría de ganas por verlo.

De vez en cuando recordaba sus viajes por el East Blue, cuando sus primeros tripulantes se unieron a él. Cómo olvidar cuando reclutó a Zoro; su primer nakama y quizá el más leal de todos. El espadachín había aceptado seguirle con la condición de que no se interpusiera entre él y su objetivo. Obviamente la amistad se hizo más grande a partir de lo ocurrido en el Baratie, cuando Zoro juró solemnemente que no volvería a perder hasta convertirse en el espadachín más poderoso de todos.

Cuando conoció a Nami el asunto fue algo distinto. Al haberla salvado de Buggy y su banda, Nami se alío con ellas por razones financieras. No así, fue sumamente eficiente y los ayudó con sus conocimientos de navegación. Evidentemente, cuando Nami los traicionó y se robó el Merry, el desconcierto lo había abrumado, pero tiempo después, cuando descubrió la razón oculta se sintió con la responsabilidad de proteger a su nakama, aunque esto fuera peligroso. A partir de lo ocurrido con Arlong, Nami se volvió tan confiable como Zoro.

Usopp le había demostrado que los cambios pueden ser radicales y muy impresionantes. El cobarde mentiroso que corría de por las calles gritando que los piratas estaban en la bahía, se volvió un sorprendente guerrero. Capaz de sostener lo que decía y hacer de sus mentiras una realidad. Las historias de Usopp habían dejado de ser cuentos para volverse hechos verídicos. No en vano había entrenado duro y a pesar de aquel incidente en Water 7, Luffy nunca dejó de creer en él.

La primera vez que se topó con Sanji, tuvo la corazonada de que él se volvería un miembro muy importante de su tripulación. Y vaya que lo era, un cocinero era lo que Luffy necesitaba con urgencia. Al principio Sanji creyó que Luffy era un hablador, pero después de la batalla contra la flota de aquel pirata, se dio cuenta que no era así. Se unió a él y le confió su sueño, All Blue.

Luffy sonrió al recordar cuando conoció a Chopper. En aquellos tiempos navegaban con él Vivi, la princesa de Arabasta y una gran amiga. No podía evitar su risa cuando recordaba cómo huía de él y Sanji, ya que ambos querían comérselo. Tampoco podía olvidar cómo Chopper se levantó contra Wapol y defendió la bandera de su maestro. Ese comportamiento le hizo pensar a Luffy que él debía ser miembro de su tripulación. Además de ser un médico brillante, Chopper siempre estaba ahí con él para curarlo y apoyarlo en todo.

Después de la despedida de Vivi, que por cierto quería verla para charlar y festejar su victoria, la adquisición de Nico Robin no fue tan animosa como le hubiese gustado admitir. Robin se había unido a petición y él, como siempre, le concedió, argumentando que no era una mala mujer. Cuando el incidente de Enies Lobby se llevó a cabo y consiguió rescatarla, Luffy se dio cuenta que había mucho dolor en su pasado y que el temor de ser atrapada y muerta por el Gobierno Mundial no le importaba más que la seguridad de sus amados nakamas. Eso conmovió al muchacho del sombrero de paja, por lo que decidió hacer lo posible por protegerla. Como siempre, su intuición nunca fallaba, Robin era una buena persona con un pasado muy malo.

De entre todos sus nakamas, sólo a Franky lo había detestado antes de que se convirtiera en parte de su tripulación. Como el ciborg le había robado una exuberante cantidad de dinero a Usopp y no contento con eso lo había golpeado dejándolo con heridas de gravedad, su odio era más que palpable. Tanto fue su ira con la que se aseguró de destruir y dejar gravemente heridos a sus compañeros. Claro que cuando la tensión de ese momento pasó y se volvieron aliados en Enies Lobby las cosas cambiaron, Franky se arrepintió de haberles hecho eso y se ofreció a construirles un barco. Luffy cambió de opinión respecto a Franky y después de pensarlo sólo unos segundos concluyó que él era el carpintero que su tripulación necesitaba.

Desde que vio a Brook recargado en la cubierta de aquel barco fantasma, con su llamativo afro y bebiendo una taza de té, supo que tenía que reclutarlo. Al principio no le importaron sus habilidades, cualesquiera que fueran, pero una vez que se enteró que era músico su petición se volvió un capricho que lo llevó a luchar contra Gekko Moriah. Claro que eso no intimidaba a Luffy, de hecho, aquella batalla fue sumamente interesante, recordaba con fervor.

La historia después de Thriller Bark era un poco más oscura. Recordar la separación en el Archipiélago Shabondy, así como su travesía por Impel Down para rescatar a su hermano, su llegada a Marineford, que ciertamente fue épica, lo hacía recobrar cosas dolorosas y difíciles, así como la realidad de que era débil y tenía que fortalecerse antes de seguir adelante. Toda su travesía, desde la Isla Gyojin, la terrible Isla de Punk Hazard, el Coliseo de Lucha por la Mera Mera no Mi, así como muchas aventuras más, perfilaban como historias que poco a poco se convertirían en leyendas.

Su vida había sido grata, claro, con altercados dolorosos y que casi mortales, pero también graciosos, divertidos, emocionales… Sí, su vida había grata.

Luffy a menudo se pasaba horas observando su sombrero, pronto llegaría la hora de regresárselo a Shanks. Ahora que se había convertido en un gran pirata, su otro sueño debía cumplirse, por lo que al parecer se dedicaría a buscarlo a partir de ahora.

Cuando subieron la Reverse Mountain y llegaron hasta los Cabos Gemelos, la inmensidad de Laboon los recibió. Éste se convertiría en un momento de lo más emotivo y divertido. Cuando la ballena reconoció a Brook, efectivamente por su afro y todos festejaron ese día, la canción del Sake de Binks resonó lo más fuerte posible y todos comieron del gran banquete que Sanji les había prometido. El sueño de Brook estaba finalmente cumplido. La emoción no duró eternamente, pues dos días después, en los que el festejo no se acababa todavía, tres buques de la marina arribaron a los Cabos Gemelos debido a un extraño rumor.

Últimamente los piratas del otro lado del mundo decían que Mugiwara no Luffy había hecho lo impensable y que había conquistado Raftel. Seguido, la marina monitorizaba la montaña, pues si las afirmaciones eran ciertas, tarde o temprano los piratas aparecerían del otro lado. Así fue, pero su batalla no fue ganada, ya que los muchachos, enojados por la interrupción se encargaron de moler a los marines. Mientras huían un capitán gritó enardecido: ¡Te maldijo, Mugiwara no Luffy, Rey de los Piratas!

Aquella frase sorprendió a Luffy así como lo hizo reír a carcajadas de la emoción.

—¡¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?! – se acercó al barco casi destruido para escuchar mejor.

—¡Que te maldigo!

—¡No, no, lo otro! – todos en la cubierta del Sunny sonreían enormemente.

—¿Qué cosa? – el marino no entendía.

—¡Repite lo que acabas de decir! – insistió el muchacho, sin dejar de reír.

—¿Mugiwara?

—¡Estúpido, acabas de decir que Luffy es el Rey de los Piratas! – gritó exasperado Sanji.

—¡Ah, sí! – reaccionó entonces. —¡Te maldigo, Mugiwara no Luffy, Rey de los Piratas! – al terminar de decir esto la risa se extendió en el rostro de Luffy alzó los brazos con emoción.

—¡Así es! – sentenció el capitán del barco pirata. —¡Yo soy el Rey de los Piratas! ¡Y quien no lo crea, que venga y luche conmigo en este momento!

—¡Sí! – respaldó la tripulación y los marines tuvieron que huir.

Después de una semana de estancia con Crocus, la banda decidió seguir al East Blue, tenían muchos deseos de ver a sus amigos y familiares. Brook se despidió de Laboon y le dijo que volvería en unos días, para que después pudieran estar juntos por más tiempo. La ballena aceptó dichosa. No cabría decir que después de la fiesta Luffy cumplió su promesa y ambos pelearon, pero bueno, al ser tan grande y salpicar mucha agua, Luffy tuvo que contenerse. El ganador fue Luffy, pero eso sólo selló más su amistad.

El primer lugar por donde cruzaron fue Loguetown, todas las personas se arremolinaban en el puerto para poder ver el barco del nuevo Rey de los Piratas. Después desembarcaron en la aldea Cocoyashi. Nami y los demás, claro, fueron recibidos por un carnaval de personas que saltaban de un lado a otro con la música por todos lados. La fiesta duró cerca de tres días. Después de eso la banda se dedicó a descansar y a contar miles de historias respecto a sus viajes. Nojiko escuchó todas las aventuras de su hermana menor y fue testigo de primera mano del gran mapa que la muchacha había hecho. Nami sonrió enternecida, recordando cuando era pequeña y le había dicho su madre que haría un mapa del mundo entero. Se quedaron en total una semana, pues deseaban ir a otros lugares.

El Baratie también se llenó de globos y música cuando desembarcaron ahí. Sanji, tal como lo deseaba, le hizo probar a Zeff los deliciosos manjares que había traído desde el All Blue, por primera vez la flota de cocineros observó a su jefe llorar de emoción. Se sentía pleno al ver que Sanji había logrado su sueño, era como si él también lo hubiera hecho con él. Durante su estancia en el Baratie, Zoro cumplió su sueño.

Como la primera vez, Taka no Me apareció flotando en una enorme barcaza. El Shichibukai argumentó que deseaba pelear con Zoro, en el mismo lugar en donde se enfrentaron por primera vez. El hombre de la espada negra desafió al Cazador de Piratas, diciéndole que creía que éste ya estaba listo para enfrentarlo. La barcaza por lo tanto, era una cortesía de Dracule Mihawk para pelear.

La batalla fue monstruosa y muy interesante. Duró cerca de cuatro días, en los que no se dieron tregua. Pero finalmente, cuando estaba por comenzar el quinto, Zoro dio su estocada final y derrotó finalmente al mejor espadachín del mundo. Ahora el titulo se pasaba a Zoro, Cazador de Piratas, conocido a partir de ahora como El Mejor Espadachín del Mundo. Debido a la deuda de honor, el primer oficial de los Piratas de Sombrero de Paja pidió que se atendiera a Mihawk y se le curara. Chopper lo hizo, ambos tardaron en sanar dos semanas.

Cuando se curaron, se despidieron con una honorable señal de respeto y el espadachín derrotado sonrió orgulloso al ver que Zoro era digno de remplazarlo. Desapareció en la inmensidad del océano.

Al llegar a la aldea de Usopp los gritos de: ¡Ahí vienen los piratas! Se trasformaron de pánico en alegría cuando vieron que se trataba de aquellos jóvenes que en una ocasión salvaron a la aldea de una invasión real ya hacía tiempo. Kaya fue de los primeros en recibirlos y de nuevo, en honor a los piratas se celebró una gran fiesta. Los festejos por hazañas pasadas cayeron muy bien a los piratas, quienes seguían luciéndose sin importarles las consecuencias, pues ya se rumoraba que el Rey de los Piratas se encontraba en el East Blue, mas nadie se animaba a ir por él.

Duraron en la aldea de Usopp cerca de cinco días, después se despidieron para continuar. Zoro les pidió de favor que llegaran a su aldea, donde residía su maestro y la tumba de su mejor amiga. Los estudiantes del dojo se quedaron muy impresionados al ver al nuevo mejor espadachín del mundo llegar en el barco del Rey de los Piratas. Celebraron su llegada con un festín, sólo que menos ruidoso que los anteriores. Zoro fue directamente a la tumba de Kuina a beber y presumirle a su difunta amiga que finalmente había logrado el sueño de ambos. Para entonces sólo se quedaron tres días. El siguiente lugar en la lista fue la vía Fuusha.

Los habitantes causaron un gran alboroto cuando vieron a Luffy llegar. El muchacho que hacía años zarpó para hacer su sueño realidad regresaba con una enorme sonrisa, cicatrices y un título que ondeaba con orgullo. Luffy se sorprendió de sobremanera cuando los bandidos de la montaña bajaron a recibirlo. Abrazó con fuerza a Dadan y le dijo, ya entrada la fiesta, porque obviamente hicieron una fiesta, que Ace, antes de morir, le había pedido que si volvía a verla le saludara de su parte. Dadan lloró y bebió esa noche con una sonrisa, repitiendo una y otra vez que Ace nunca dejaba de causarle intrigas.

Al día siguiente de la fiesta, los piratas del sombrero de paja se sorprendieron al ver en el horizonte un gran barco pirata. Preparados para luchar y defender la villa, los Mugiwara se dieron cuenta que se trataba de Akagami Shanks, quien había estado buscando a Luffy después de la guerra.

Lo que pasa fue que, al estar sumamente heridos e inconscientes, los marines intentaron capturarlos, pero fueron rescatados por los revolucionarios. Dragón y Shanks se encargaron de salvarlos y llevarlos a un lugar a salvo. Dragón los llevó en su barco, mientras que Shanks los respaldaba en el frente de batalla.

Cuando Luffy se encontró con Shanks, se dio la impresión de que se habían encontrado dos grandes piratas. El pelirrojo, conmovido le dio la mano a Luffy y dijo con alegría:

—Me enorgullece conocerlo, Rey de los Piratas. – enseguida el muchacho sonrió.

—¡Por supuesto! – liberó su mano y se la llevó a su sombrero de paja. Lo tomó con cariño y lo observó un momento, quería atesorarlo por última vez. —Esto es tuyo Shanks. Gracias. – dijo con un deje de tristeza.

—No, Luffy. – rechazó enseguida el capitán sin brazo. —Este sombrero dejó de pertenecerme hace mucho tiempo. Es tuyo… siempre lo fue.

—Pero Shanks…

—Cuando era joven. – agregó antes de que Luffy pudiera excusarse. —El capitán Roger me lo dio y me dijo que… algún día encontraría a un chico o chica especial cuyo sueño rebozara en determinación. Este sombrero es tuyo, Luffy. Cuando te conocí, supe que lo era.

—¿Es mío? – lo miró sin saber que decir.

—Así es. – Shanks sonrió. —Además, si no lo tuvieras no podrías ser Mugiwara no Luffy, ¿Verdad?

—Tienes razón. – lo abrazó con fuerza y no pudo evitar reír con felicidad. El pelirrojo correspondió el abrazo y cuando se separaron los invitó a todos a celebrar en el bar de Makino.

Una semana después los piratas de Akagami partieron. Los piratas de Luffy partirían al día siguiente, pero una nueva visita los detuvo por dos días más. Monkey D. Garp había llegado a la villa después de una junta con los altos mandos del Gobierno Mundial. Lo que al principio pareció hostilidad por parte del anciano se transformó en risas en cuestión de segundos. Cuando Garp le dio un puño de amor a Luffy y río severamente, argumentando que por primera vez había golpeado al Rey de los Piratas sin esfuerzo.

La noche después que Garp llegó, él se precipitó para disculparse con Luffy por no haber hecho algo mejor en Marineford. El viejo se preparó para golpes e insultos, tal como lo hizo Dadan, pero a diferencia de ella, Luffy simplemente pasó su brazo por su hombro y mientras suspiraba con tristeza lo miró sin presiones. Aquello lo interpretó como una especia de perdón. El anciano lloró toda la noche junto al silencio de Luffy.

Él sabía qué, en aquel momento, cuando subía el puente de la vida, dejó salvarlo. Aunque Ace hubiese muerto, Luffy sabía que su abuelo también había sufrido y que él nunca quiso, bajo ningún contexto, que su nieto mayor muriera.

Al segundo día de la llegada de Garp los Mugiwara se despidieron para seguir viajando, tenían muchos deseos de visitar el reino Drum y Arabasta, querían subir de nuevo a la Skypiea, llegar a Water 7 y ver sus amigos astilleros, así como ir a visitar a Rayleigh y quizá la Isla Gyojin también. En determinado caso, volver a dar la vuelta al mundo. Sin embargo, después de ver a sus amigos otra vez, Luffy quería conocer los otros mares de Grand Line. Quería conocer el South, North y West Blue.

Mientras viajaban, Luffy recibió una extraña invitación de un mensajero revolucionario. Al principio pensó que se trataba de su padre, pero se dio cuenta que la carta era a nombre de Sabo. Su hermano mayor le dijo que deseaba verlo en la isla en donde estaba sepultado Ace, ya que desde la guerra no habían podido encontrarse.

Por eso estaba en este momento ahí, en el Nuevo Mundo, dirigiéndose donde Sabo. Luffy ansiaba verlo, quería contarle todas sus aventuras y decirle personalmente que se había vuelto el Rey de los Piratas.

Había escuchado a muchas personas y leído en las noticias de que Sabo se habían vuelto un personaje muy temido para el Gobierno Mundial. Al parecer, después de la guerra contra Kurohige, las líneas de defensa de la Marina se habían debilitado dramáticamente.

De hecho, el periódico del día siguiente a la guerra mostraba encabezados como: **¿El Nacimiento de un Nuevo Rey Pirata?**, ese en primera fila, pero rápidamente otro encabezado sostenía la proeza de: **¡Situación Crítica en la Marina! ¡El Almirante de la Flota caído en batalla!**

¿Pueden imaginarse eso? Los periódicos no mentían, bueno, quizá un poco, pero la verdad de que Akainu había caído no podía ser escondida. Los tablones narraban una historia de méritos del comandante marino, así como el desenlace trágico de su carrera. Resultaba ser que, durante la batalla del próximo Rey de los Piratas, el almirante Akainu fue emboscado por un personaje singular y considerado en extremo peligroso para las fuerzas del Gobierno Mundial y la realeza. El nombre de ese guerrero era Sabo, El León Negro. Apodo dado por su habilidad demoniaca Zoan. Según los testigos, el muchacho desafió a Akainu y éste accedió. Fue una batalla sin precedentes, en donde por un momento creyeron que el oficial de élite había ganado, pero al final, recibió un golpe letal en el estómago que le costó más que la batalla. Las cuestiones de las habilidades del muchacho no se dudaban, ya que muchos decían que era tan poderoso que podía correr entre la lava sin daño aparente, cosa que no era cierta, ya que Sabo casi perdía la vida debido a las quemaduras y la herida en su abdomen.

El final para el Almirante de la Flota fue una muerte forzada y muy cuestionable. Los médicos que atendieron al marine hicieron todo lo posible para salvarlo, pero el daño ocasionado en sus órganos vitales fue tan severo que las posibilidades de sobrevivir con éxito a la operación eran menos del 50%. Sabo había logrado herirlo enserio. Le destrozó las entrañas con su zarpa, así como órganos importantes; alcanzó a destrozarle el hígado y el páncreas, le fracturó toda la porción vertebral lumbar y por si fuera poco, había perforado la aorta. El ataque había sido más profundo de lo muchos habían pensado. Por lo que no hubo mucho que hacer por Akainu.

A pesar de que a Luffy no le agradaba Akainu, nunca pareció particular el sentimiento de venganza hacia él. Lo consideraba un oponente de cuidado y que tarde o temprano se enfrentarían para saldar cuentas. No se trataba de una obsesión, pero sí de una probabilidad. Al ver que fue Sabo quien le hizo frente y terminó por derrotarlo, sintió un peso extrañamente vacío en su estómago. Le preocupaba Sabo, pues temía que a él también lo hubiesen herido de muerte, pero al mismo tiempo, al ver los encabezados tenía el pálpito de que ahora de que la justicia existía, al menos la que él creía.

El Rey de los Piratas respiró para calmarse, el Sunny estaba a punto de desembarcar. En la orilla se encontraba un pequeño bote, probablemente el de Sabo. El bote tenía una cabina, posiblemente Sabo estaba al fondo. Al momento de verlo, Luffy gritó con todo lo que sus pulmones le permitían. Automáticamente el muchacho emergió de ahí, con una cara somnolienta. Al reconocer la silueta de su hermano en el mascarón de león del navío una sonrisa instantánea se formó en sus labios.

—¡Luffy! – gritó emocionado al verlo.

—¡Sabo! – Luffy saltó y cayó en la arena, se apresuró donde su hermano y saltó en sus brazos en un abrazo fraternal. —¡Ha pasado mucho tiempo Sabo! – y no mentía. Hacía más de un año que no lo veía.

Sabo y Luffy se habían encontrado por primera vez antes de la guerra. Dragón había insistido en reunirse con Luffy, lo que platicaron esa noche fue un misterio para la tripulación, además, Luffy no hablaba mucho de ello. En esa misma ocasión, los tripulantes fueron sorprendidos por un león que cuidaba las afueras del campamento. La fiera los había atacado al no reconocerlos y éstos se defendieron creyendo que era una criatura común y corriente. La sorpresa los acongojó cuando descubrieron que se trataba de un usuario y bastante hábil.

El alboroto causó que los otros comandantes emergieran para ver qué pasaba. Cuando Sabo se trasformó en humano, Robin fue la primera en reconocerlo. Se le acercó con cortesía y confianza, a lo que el muchacho la reconoció súbitamente.

—¡Robin-san!

—Sabo-kun, ellos son mis nakamas, la tripulación de Mugiwara. – confesó la mujer.

—¿Mugiwara…? – los ojos de Sabo se abrieron sorprendidos. —¡Son los nakamas de Luffy! – concluyó mientras se inclinaba y pedía disculpas.

Al mismo tiempo, Luffy y Dragón emergían de otra tienda, el moreno se desconcertó al ver a Sabo y a sus compañeros. El resto del encuentro fue ameno. Los hermanos conversaron y rieron juntos, a la mañana siguiente se despidieron, pues Luffy tenía que seguir adelante. Dos semanas después la noticia de que Luffy y Teach estaban en guerra se expandió por todo el mundo. Sabo decidió encontrarse con Luffy en el campo de batalla.

Lamentablemente, Sabo no pudo reunirse con Luffy en aquella ocasión. Las heridas que Akainu le había causado lo dejaron fuera de combate. Tenía que reconocer que, si no fuera por Dragón y su llegada repentina, no se hubiese salvado. A diferencia de las herida mortal que le dio él a Akainu, el agujero en el abdomen de Sabo no era tan profundo, había logrado escapar de la muerte cuando empujó al Almirante antes de que profundizara el embate. No así, las quemaduras en el resto de su cuerpo le costaron más de un año en sanar completamente.

Pero ahora las cosas eran distintas, ambos hermanos había sobrevivido a la guerra y estaban listos para charlar sin ninguna molestia.

Después de saludos y festejos los Mugiwara descasaron en las cercanías para darles tiempo a solas a los dos hermanos. Ellos ya conocían la historia del rubio. Cómo se habían conocido en su infancia, sus aventuras en la Terminal Gray y el bosque, las cazas de cocodrilos y tigres gigantes… así como el trágico final. Por lo que consideraban justo que conversaran en paz.

Ahí se encontraban ahora, sentados frente a la tumba de Ace, mientras bebían Sake, cortesía de Sabo. Los dos hermanos estaban de frente, charlando con tranquilidad. El tema de Ace era doloroso para ambos. Los dos tenían diferentes experiencias respecto al caso y de igual manera les causaba pesares. La primera vez que se encontraron, Sabo le contó a Luffy los motivos por los cuales no pudo ir en su auxilio. Él había sido herido de gravedad en una batalla, cuando se enteró de la guerra en Marineford intentó llegar por todos los medios. Desgraciadamente no pudo. Los médicos revolucionarios, en un intento de detenerlo y que no se dañara más, los ataron a la cama. Sabo, más enfermo que sano, no pudo liberarse y por lo tanto no pudo ir.

Ese tema ya estaba mermado entre ambos. Luffy le contó su experiencia y le dijo que antes de fallecer, Ace había dado las gracias a todos aquellos que lo amaron. El llanto de Sabo conmovió tanto a Luffy que se dio la libertad de llorar una vez más la muerte de su hermano mayor. Pero en fin, ese tema ya estaba cerrado y ambos comprendían que se trataba de un dolor justificado y del cual no tenían nada de malo, después de todo, ¿Quién puede recriminarte por llorar de vez en cuando a tu hermano mayor? Ace era un héroe.

El silencio se apoderó de la nada del ambiente. Sabo bebió un poco de Sake y miró de soslayo a Luffy.

—Estaba muy preocupado por ti. – dijo éste a lo que el menor lo miró sin entender. —Me dijeron que casi mueres durante la batalla.

—Sí… ¿Sabes una cosa? –recordar ese momento era algo extraño, pero justamente cuando Kurohige le había aplicado una onda destructora en su cuerpo y él cayó al piso, miles de imágenes surcaron por su cabeza, así como sueños y fantasías que lo confundieron un poco.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Durante la pelea. – reflexionó un poco. —Cuando creí que estaba muerto, pude ver a Ace. – suspiró.

—¿Creíste estar muerto? – preguntó desconcertado su hermano.

—Sí, es que… - se llevó una mano a la nuca y se rascó nervioso. —Había mucha luz. Pensé que estaba en el otro mundo. – se río un poco.

—¿Y qué pasó entonces? – cuestionó Sabo intrigado.

—Cuando estaba en ese lugar no sentía nada, no tenía hambre, no sentía dolor, no estaba cansado… - suspiró. —Por eso creí que estaba muerto.

—Pero… ¿Cómo es qué…?

—No lo sé. – ahora cruzaba sus brazos. —Cuando creí que iba a quedarme ahí, vi a Ace. Se acercó a mí y me saludó, como si nada hubiese pasado.

—¿Qué te dijo Ace?

—Me dijo que no esperaba verme tan pronto. Me preguntó que si porqué estaba ahí. Yo le dije que Kurohige me había golpeado tan fuerte y que después comencé a ver todo esto. Ace se río y después me miró desafiante. Me ordenó, tú sabes cómo era Ace… – Luffy soltó una pequeña carcajada. —Me ordenó que regresara en seguida y le pateara el trasero a Kurohige. Después de eso le dio un golpe en la cabeza, vaya que me dolió. – se llevó una mano a la cabeza, por encima de su sombrero. —Cuando desperté, vi a mis nakamas muy lastimados y me enojé mucho, así que le patee el trasero.

—¿Ace te dio un golpe en la cabeza? – se río ante el recuerdo de cuando eran niños, donde constantemente eso ocurría.

—Hai, me dolió mucho. – sonrió el moreno.

—El buen Ace. – Sabo miró la tumba. Se apresuró a servir una copa de sake y la dejó frente a la lápida. —En todo caso me alegra que te haya golpeado, si no, no te hubieras despertado y no le hubieras dado una paliza a ese sujeto.

—Es cierto. Mmm, oye, supe que Kurohige murió, ¿Es verdad eso?

—Sí, es cierto. – Sabo estiró un poco sus brazos. —Cuando los marines lo encontraron entre los escombros descubrieron que estaba muy malherido. Dicen en los periódicos que los médicos de guerra intentaron apoyarlo para después encarcelarlo pero… no lo logró.

—Vaya. – Luffy miró el cielo con preocupación. —Era muy fuerte. Me siento un poco mal por él.

—No le veo el caso. – reconfortó Sabo. —Marshall D. Teach era una persona horrible.

—Bueno, eso es cierto. – concluyó Luffy.

—Por cierto Luffy, ¿No dijiste que le devolverías ese sombrero al capitán Akagami?

—Sí, pero Shanks me dijo que no se lo regresara, que el sombrero era mío. – tocó con cariño su sombrero.

—¿Ah sí? – Sabo sonrió. —Bueno, después de todo, no pudieras ser Mugiwara no Luffy sin tu sombrero de paja.

—Es parecido a lo que Shanks me dijo.

—Veo que ya eres el Rey de los Piratas. – Sabo lo dijo con orgullo a lo que Luffy sintió un escalofrío.

—Sí. – asintió con una enorme sonrisa. —Quería decírtelo de frente. He cumplido mi sueño.

—Sí. Por eso… - el mayor se levantó y fue hasta una equina de la tumba que estaba frente a ellos. Sacó un paquete y se lo dio. —Toma, necesitarás esto. – el muchacho de goma lo tomó con cuidado y lo abrió.

—¡Ah, increíble! – sacó entonces una enorme capa de capitán. La capa era roja oscuro, quizá era una talla un poco más grande para la complexión de Luffy, pero no importaba era hermosa. Sus hombreras eran hermosamente doradas, con pequeños botones e hilos que terminaban de darle un toque real. Sus mandas estaban finamente bordadas y los prendedores de éstas eran dos círculos con la imagen en rojo y oro del Jolly Roger de Luffy. El forro interno era negro y muy cálido, para días de frío. La capa era sin duda un perfecto regalo. Luffy levantó para vera extendida y cayó al lado de esa capa otra de color negro y dorado del mismo diseño.

—Son dos, por si quieres varias de colores. – comentó Sabo.

—¡Gracias Sabo, son increíbles! – Luffy no podía ocultar su felicidad. Se colocó la capa negra. —¿Cómo me veo?

—Cómo el Rey de los Piratas.

—¡¿En serio?! – observó sus la capa otro rato y río con emoción. —Espera a que los demás la vean.

—Seguro. – por un momento Sabo miró el cielo y después la tumba de Ace. —Luffy, creo que es momento de que nos despidamos.

—¿Eh, tan pronto? – dijo con desilusión.

—Sí, escape de mis deberes para venir a visitarte, pero sabes que no puedo ausentarme por mucho tiempo.

—Oh, ya veo. –Luffy se puso serio. —¿Nos volveremos a ver no?

—Por supuesto. ¿Qué te parece si dentro de un año o unos meses?

—¿Dentro de un año? – lo pensó y concluyó que podía ser así. —Está bien.

—De acuerdo, ¿Te parece cada 1 de Enero?

—¡Oh, cada cumpleaños de Ace! – entendió el sentido de su proposición.

—Sí, sería bueno, ¿No crees? – Sabo respondió con una sonrisa.

—Sí, sí, nos veremos aquí dentro de un tiempo. – observó a Sabo levantarse.

—Hasta entonces. – colocó una mano en su hombro. —Cuídate mucho Luffy. Eres el Rey de los Piratas después de todo y conociéndote no pararás de meterte me problemas.

—¡Shishishi! No te preocupes, estaré bien.

—Umm. – respiró con resignación. —Siempre dices eso pero… - lo miró desconfiado. —Cuando el hermano menor es un genio en causar problemas, es normal que el hermano mayor se preocupe. - Después de este comentario ambos rieron con ganas.

Luffy y Sabo se despidieron ese día para volverse a encontrar dentro de un año. Ciertamente, cuando los nakamas de Luffy vieron las capas se sorprendieron mucho. Concluyeron que eran increíbles y que quizá a partir de ahora todos deberían vestir así. Esa noche la banda disfrutó de un festín al son del Sake de Binks.

Los años pasaron y la leyenda del segundo Rey de los Piratas surcó los mares hasta hoy. Aún después de la muerte de Luffy y sus compañeros nunca dejó escucharse en todos los mares las historias que hablaban acerca de un muchacho flacucho que se enfrentó a todo tipo de peligros, que consiguió a los mejores nakamas del mundo y logró conquistarlo todo.

Monkey D. Luffy fue un hombre que lo poseyó todo. Tuvo fama, riquezas y un gran poder. Pero sobretodo una tripulación tan poderosa y fiel que por muchos años fue respetada y temida por aquellos que osaban desafiarla.

La travesía había acabado… pero ciertamente no significaba el final. Porque todos sabían que el final de una cosa sólo significa el principio de otra. Quizá una nueva Era nacería y pronto la leyenda de Mugiwara inspiraría a otro muchacho a convertirse en el próximo Rey de los Piratas. Quién sabe… todo puede pasar.

**Fin. **

**A mi me gustó mucho, digo es la primera vez que escribo sobre el final de One Piece, y aunque no me gusta mucho, ya que realmente el final de la serie será por lo demás inimaginable, espero que les haya gustado. Incluí los sueños de los Mugiwara, aunque claro faltan nakamas (que aun no son mostrados en el manga) he decidido no especular. De nuevo les agradezco mucho. **

**¿Merece un comentario?**

**Yume no Kaze. **


End file.
